The Best Thing I Never Had
by mspolapotter
Summary: What goes around, comes back around. Ron's about to learn this lesson the hard way. T for Language
1. Some Bad News

Wow. I feel great! 2nd fic today! This one's a pretty long one though. This one was supposed to be a one-shot, but I found a better plot for it. i hope you guys do enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Otherwise there would have been no epilogue. The story would go on. And on. And on...

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Best Thing I Never Had<em>**

_a DHr Fanfic by mspolapotter_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> _Some Bad News

* * *

><p><em>What goes around comes back around, baby.<em>

* * *

><p><em>What could Ron possibly want to talk about now?<em> Hermione thought to herself as she drove through the downpour in downtown London to meet Ron at their favorite restaurant. They'd been together for years and they go out on dates, but lately they only went out on special occasions due to their busy schedules. Hermione was an editor at a Muggle magazine and Ron was a coach for minor league Quidditch.

She parked her car outside the restaurant, put on her coat and dashed through the rain. Once she got inside, the concierge took her coat and led her to their table where Ron was already waiting.

"Hey, hon," Hermione greeted, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. Ron returned the gesture only half-heartedly.

"So, how are you?" Ron asked, clearly desperate to begin a conversation.

Hermione scoffed at his ridiculous question. "Well, the editor-in-chief told me we got great feedback from my article in last month's issue. How are the kids?"

"Okay . . ." he trailed off. He didn't like the way the conversation was turning. Finally, he sighed. "Look, Hermione, I'm going to cut to the chase."

"Do we have a problem?" Hermione asked, her smile slowly fading.

"I can't . . . be with you anymore," Ron said, plain and simple.

Hermione froze. "W-what?" she replied, her voice shaking.

"It's just that . . ." he trailed off again. "I can't stand it. We've been together for four years—"

"Five," Hermione corrected, her anger slowly building up.

"—and you still won't agree to live together. I hardly catch you home anymore. All you ever talk about is your Muggle magazine and your Muggle job. And then..."

Hermione stopped listening. She tried ignoring Ron's rant and took deep breaths until his voice was in the background. Here he sat in front of her, the man she loved. The man she thought loved her. Her surroundings grew quiet and she realized that Ron had stopped speaking. He was now breathing heavily.

"Are you done?" she asked coldly. "Finally said everything you wanted?"

Ron nodded, calming down a bit.

"Good," Hermione said with a humorless smile. She stood up and then left.

Hermione found it hard to cry, drive and see through the rain all at the same time. She parked at the nearest space she could make out in the storm and found herself leaving her car to enter the pub.

The place was pretty much like the Hog's Head, except much cleaner. The lighting was dim, but enough. There were several mahogany tables and chairs spread evenly, but haphazardly. There were also several stools all around the bar. Hermione made herself comfortable on one while waiting for a bartender to attend to her.

"Can I interest you in a cocktail, miss?" a bartender finally asked.

"I'm not very much interested in fancy drinks tonight, thanks," she replied. "What's the strongest thing you have?"

The bartender looked at her questioningly. Hermione countered him by raising her eyebrow.

"We have 110-proof scotch whiskey."

"I'll have a glass."

But of course she didn't have just one glass. She downed one after the other and when the bartender finally told her they were all out, she settled for Guinness. She was on her third glass of beer when a man sat on the stool beside hers.

"I'll have whatever she had," the man said, after studying Hermione carefully. The bartender returned with a glass of regular scotch and informed him that Hermione had in fact downed their entire stock only tonight.

Hermione was barely conscious now, but she continued to drink.

"For a girl, you sure have hard guts," the man remarked, then sipped his scotch.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked, her voice sickly sweet.

"Most men would pass out or turn their stomachs inside out having had what you did."

"Men are sissies," she replied, still in the sweet voice that was very uncharacteristic of her.

"What brings you here?"

"Well, my boyfriend broke up with me. He told me that I was boring, that I didn't care about him at all . . . it just sucks you know? How stupid was he, really? He—he thought all girl were idiots? Well, how about fucking no! We girls should run this world!" She said all of this without letting anyone interrupt her and then finished the last of the beer in her glass.

"Are you done?" the man asked.

Hermione hiccupped a positive response before passing out completely.

"Will that be all Mr. Malfoy?" the bartender asked the man as he sipped the last of his scotch.

"Yes," Draco Malfoy replied, setting down his glass. He handed over his credit card. "Charge hers as well. I don't think she'll be waking up soon enough to be able to pay."

The bartender nodded. While waiting for his card and receipt, he lifted the sleeping form of Hermione Granger.

"Your card, sir," the bartender said.

"Put it here," Draco replied cocking his head toward his jacket pocket. The bartender stuck it in and Draco took his leave, carrying the floppy (and drunk) Hermione Granger with him.

Straining, he took out his wand and Transfigured the inside of his already magically-modified Mercedes. He laid Hermione down on the bed that was supposed to be the passenger's seat. Finally, he cast an Anti-Motion Charm on the bed. He walked over to the driver's seat and raised the black-tinted windows before driving away.

Draco silently thanked Merlin as the elevator doors finally opened to his penthouse apartment.

_This girl's one deep sleeper_, he thought to himself.

_And a pretty one too_, a voice said at the back of his mind. Hermione was definitely drunk-looking, but still she was beautiful. Her make-up was all over her face, her nose was red and her eyes were dark underneath, but still she looked breathtaking. Draco pushed the thought away.

"Alohomora," he said. The door of the second bedroom opened and the dimmed lights slowly flickered to life. Draco laid her down on the king-sized bed, careful not to wake her up. He took off her shoes and put her purse on the bedside table. Hermione turned and flinched a little, but didn't wake up. Draco covered her body with a blanket, retrieved her car keys from her purse and closed the door, letting her fall back into a deep slumber.

As for him, he had to go back. He'd forgotten something at the pub.


	2. A Strange Place to Wake Up In

**_Chapter 2_**: A Strange Place to Wake Up In

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up the following morning with a pounding headache and no recollection of what had happened the previous night.<p>

_Where am I?_ She thought. She didn't recall the bed being this soft. She didn't recall driving herself home.

"Good morning, Granger," the strangely familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy came through the doorway.

"_Malfoy!_" Hermione screeched. She made an attempt to cover herself up, but realized that she fell asleep in her work clothes. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Jeez, Granger, is this how you thank me for saving your life last night and not leaving you at the mercy of rapists and-slash-or murderers?" Draco Malfoy said sarcastically, feigning disappointment. "I thought you were better than that."

"You still haven't answered my question," Hermione said through gritted teeth, again closing her eyes as her head pounded even harder. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, this is my apartment," Draco replied. Hermione paled.

"You—you mean . . .?" Hermione trailed off. "WHAT DID YOU DO, MALFOY?"

"Easy, Granger. I never knew you had a dirty mind. I'm surprised," Draco teased. "But had I done anything to you, I doubt your clothes would still be in one piece."

Hermione opened her eyes a little to examine her dress. Not a single tear and not a thread out of place. Her head was still pounding so she closed her eyes and rested her head on the soft pillow again.

"Then what am I doing here?" she muttered, her confusion adding to the headache.

"Seriously, Granger, can't you remember _anything_?" Draco asked.

"Sarcasm not helping. Just tell me."

"You passed out at a pub last night after drinking an entire bottle of properly aged scotch whiskey and three beers," Draco replied. Hermione groaned again. "Lucky I was there or else you would have woken up at an alley."

She was silent for a while. "I . . . I don't know what to say."

"I'll give you a hint. It has two words and rhymes with fake shoe," Draco replied sarcastically. "I think I have earned at least a—"

"Thank you," Hermione said, hand on her forehead. "Now I better get going. I left my car—" She tried to sit up, but ended up falling back on the pillow with a loud moan.

"Just rest for a while," Draco advised. "With that amount of alcohol in your system I doubt you'll be able to go home today even via Floo."

Hermione didn't argue anymore. "Do you know any cure?"

"Can you take a bath here now while I prepare it?"

"Does it look like I have any clothes here?"

"Hm, good point." Draco stepped out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

Draco Malfoy stepped into the grate with a pinch of Floo powder.

_"Hermione Granger's Apartment!_" he shouted into the flames.

He dusted himself off before stepping out. It was just like he imagined—earth tones, neat and organized except for the books which were scattered all around. There was a pile on her couch, on her kitchen counter, even on a shelf above her bathtub. He went inside her bedroom and began putting clothes in a satchel he found on the floor. His packing was disturbed by a loud hiss.

"I suppose you better come with me," he told Crookshanks. The cat, being known for its ability to trust the right people meowed and waited for Draco to finish. He ventured more into her closet to look for some shoes. Crookshanks meowed again as he dropped Hermione's fluffy pink slippers in front of him. Draco smiled and packed those as well.

After packing clothes enough for a week, he went back to the living room to look for a couple of books to take with him. He studied the books carefully to see which of the spines were most worn. He ended up taking _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. He took another pinch of Floo powder and beckoned for Crookshanks to come. He shouted for his own apartment and was consumed by emerald flames once more.

"Draco Malfoy, you had better not rummaged through my underwear drawer!" came a weak shout form the guest room.

"Relax, Granger," he replied, walking inside and dropping the bags on the couch. "I only took enough."

"Malfoy, those are enough clothes for a week," she said, peeking in the bag.

"Which is how long you'll be staying," Draco replied, cutting her off. Before she was able to protest he spoke again. "Your hangover will last long, judging by the amount of alcohol you consumed in a very short period of time. Trust me, I've tried to get as drunk as you were last night. Many men have tried to attain that level of drunkenness while keeping conscious, but I doubt many have succeeded while not turning into a puking mess. I'm guessing that it was your first time to get drunk?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Which makes it even worse," he muttered.

"But Crookshanks—"

This time she was cut off when the huge ginger cat meowed loudly and leaped on the bed. "I guess I have no right to protest." She stroked the cat and slowly calmed down. "What happened to me anyway?"

"Take your bath first," Draco said, "and then we'll catch up." He stepped outside to prepare the cure.

Hermione took every step carefully. She sat up. She swung one foot to the floor. Then the other. She looked for some comfortable clothes. She managed to fish out her fluffy pink slippers and slipped them on. She stepped into the shower and turned on the tap. For a few minutes she stood there, letting the warm water wash over her, opening her pores and soothing her. At the same pace she managed to scrub her body gently. When she was satisfied, she turned the showing off and patted herself dry. Finally, she dressed and lied back to bed, feeling clean and comfortable. She was feeling loads better, but still kept her eyes half-closed. Just in time, Draco walked in with the first of many hangover cures.

"How's ice cream going to help my hangover?" she asked.

"This is not just normal ice cream," he said. "This is Affogato." He made her scoot over and placed the silver tray on the bed. He then made a show of pouring the espresso shot all over the gelato. "Now eat while I tell you the story."

"Thanks," Hermione replied, reclining. She took a spoonful of caffeine-laced gelato. Her eyes shot wide open. She closed her eyes and welcomed the weird but relaxing sensation. Draco sniggered.

"Well, I saw you in the pub half-conscious and drinking what was your third glass of beer. I asked the bartender for whatever you had because I had a feeling that you weren't drinking just beer. He then told me that you'd finished their stock of aged scotch and two more glasses of Guinness."

The memories came back to her with every spoonful of ice cream. Ron had broken up with her because she was being herself. He broke up with her because he was ashamed.

"Then we had a little chat," he continued. "You told me that men were sissies. You told me that women should run the world." He saw the tear tracks on Hermione's cheeks as they continued to eat.

"You also told me . . . that your boyfriend broke up with you," he finished. At that Hermione's tears flowed continuously.

"Stupid prat," she muttered through tears.

"Why did he break up with you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"He was embarrassed," Hermione replied. "We'd been together for five years and I still don't want us to live together, and he still thinks that I'm being stupid. I'm not into Quidditch. I have a Muggle job. We didn't exactly have that exciting life that everyone thought we'd have."

"Is Weasel King your ex?" Draco asked.

"Yep," Hermione replied, licking her spoon clean.

Draco quietly sipped his espresso as he waited for Hermione to calm down enough to finish her affogato.

Hermione's sadness was gone now. All of it replaced by anger at Ron's utter idiocy. Ron was being childish, as usual. She wanted to get back at him. She wanted to teach him a lesson. She wanted him to finally grow up. She wanted to show him that she could do so much better. She wanted to show him that she could find someone just as clever as she was.

"Malfoy? Would you like to be my boyfriend?"


	3. Conniving

_**Chapter 3:**_ Conniving

* * *

><p><em>Thank God you blew it<em>  
><em>Thank God I dodged the bullet<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Would you like to be my boyfriend?"<em>

Draco almost choked on his espresso.

"What?" he spluttered, disbelieving.

"I'm asking you if you want to be my boyfriend," Hermione repeated. "I want to get back on Ron."

Draco simply laughed. "Granger, I would never get caught dating you."

"You didn't seem to worry about that fact when you 'rescued' me from the pub."

Draco froze. "Touché, Granger."

Hermione stared at him for a few more moments waiting for his answer.

"Depends," he finally replied. "How would being your boyfriend get you revenge?"

"I want to make him jealous," Hermione said simply. "I want to show him that I don't need him. And who's better to replace him with other than you? I want t o show him that someone else can love me."

"I _don't _love you, Granger," Draco replied.

"Ron doesn't know that."

"Again, Granger, touché."

"And besides, I thought you were trying to clean your reputation?" Hermione asked. "It's a win-win situation. You get your rep cleared and I get my revenge."

"I'm still not sure," Draco said.

Hermione put on a smug face. "Admit it," she teased. "You still love your precious Slytherin reputation."

"No way," Draco scoffed. "I'm only afraid that you'll fall in love with me."

This gave Hermione another idea. "Listen, Malfoy, I have a proposition for you," she began, her voice still groggy. She lay back down; her headache was making a comeback. "If you make through this for let's say a month, I'll be servant here at your penthouse. Costume and all. You can make me do anything."

"Sounds good," Draco said, relishing the idea of Hermione wearing a blue and white uniform.

"_But_," Hermione continued. "If you don't, you'll be _my_ servant."

"I'm going to say yes on one condition," Draco said. "If you fall in love with me first, then the deal's off."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Hermione replied confidently. "You're on."

"Before we start this bet, can you at least cure yourself first, Granger?"

"Come to think of it, the headache's back," Hermione groaned. Draco stood up with the tray and left to get some more affogato.

When he returned, Hermione was already asleep. He shook his head to himself as he stared at her. He still can't believe that he'd agreed to be her boyfriend. Well, her pretend-boyfriend.

_She's quite like an angel_, Draco thought to himself, covering her with a blanket. Hermione's features softened in her sleep. Her lips were pink and plump. Her hair was still wild, but it looked like it was meant to be that way. Her face was smooth and it looked so soft. Draco stretched out a hand to touch it, but she sighed and turned around. Draco shook his head again. Now smirking to himself. He walked out and closed the door.

When Hermione woke up, she was still unsure of the time. She remembered her silly dream. She'd woken up in Draco's flat after passing out drunk and she'd asked him to be her boyfriend. When she opened her eyes, she realized that her dream hadn't been a dream at all.

"Oh, pooh," she muttered to herself, her voice thick with sleep. She put on her fluffy slippers and walked to the bathroom. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she took a deep breath and organized her thoughts. Draco Malfoy saved her after passing out drunk in a pub. Draco Malfoy had been helping her cure her hangover (_Which clearly still isn't over_, she thought while she felt her heartbeat speed up and slow down abruptly). Draco Malfoy had agreed to be her boyfriend to get back on Ron.

"This is as good as it's gonna get," she shrugged, still feeling woozy. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen where she'd heard noise.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked. Her eyes widened when he saw Draco stirring a pot of something on the stove. "Are _you _making breakfast?"

Draco laughed. "It's half past seven in the evening and it's dinner I'm making actually," he replied. Then he turned to her. "Sleep well?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's the first time I've slept for ten hours straight," she said. "Enough about that, you cook? I didn't know royalty had to learn stuff like this."

"I had to if I wanted to be independent," Draco said. "You might want to take a seat, dinner's almost ready."

His penthouse was large, but he didn't have a dining table. Instead there were bar stools all around the kitchen counters. Hermione figured that he thought a dining table would be a waste of space.

"What're we having, chef?" Hermione asked taking a seat on one of the stools as Draco set a plate in front of her.

"Just seafood pesto and cream of mushroom soup," he replied.

"Another of your hangover cures?" Hermione guessed.

"Yep," Draco replied. "The soup is, at least."

"How many cures does it take to make mine go away?" Hermione groaned.

"I'm suspecting everything I have in my arsenal."

The two of them ate in comfortable silence.

"This is good, by the way," Hermione remarked.

"Thank you."

While the dishes were in the dishwasher, they had gelato for dessert. Hermione opened up the subject of their plan against Ron.

"I'm thinking we should start off as friends," Hermione said. "We can't go out in public as boyfriend and girlfriend already."

"Afraid you'll look slutty to the public?" Draco teased.

"No, I'm afraid you'll get killed by your father when he finds out you're dating a muggleborn," she countered. That shut him up.

"Anyway, when do we get on with this plan of yours?" Draco asked.

"As soon as it gets to the papers that Ron and I broke up," she replied.

Hermione's normal sleeping habit didn't return for the next three days. Before it did, however, Draco administered every hangover cure he knew. A week after getting drunk, Hermione was ready to go back home. While she was having her last breakfast at Draco's an owl came in, bringing the news that they were waiting for.

"That's the ticket," Hermione exclaimed.

_**Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley Break Up: What Happened to the Five-Year Strong Couple?**_

"And so our mission begins," Draco said gravely, sipping his coffee.

Hermione had a sly smile playing on her lips. Ron was about to get beaten in his own game.

* * *

><p><em>I'm so over you<em>  
><em>So baby good lookin' out<em>


	4. Stage 1: Friendship

_**Chapter 4:**_ Stage 1 - Friendship

* * *

><p>She'd been in the kitchen having breakfast when he arrived.<p>

"Hello, Granger," Draco said, grabbing a piece of toast from her plate and proceeding to the counter to get himself a cup of coffee.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy—?"

"Oh, we're friends now, right? Where are my manners?" Draco put back the toast and walked out of the kitchen.

"Morning, _Hermione_," he said, doing all the same actions all over again.

"What are you doing here, _Draco_?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to take you to work," he replied. "Today is the first day we go public."

"As friends," Hermione clarified. She shook her head and took a swig of coffee. She drank too much of the hot liquid and coughed as it scorched her throat. Draco took a bite from his toast.

"Where's your newspaper?" he asked.

"The Muggle one's on the coffee table and the Daily Prophet's on the couch," she replied. "Wait up while I prepare."

Look out Ron, she thought with an evil smile, Karma's coming to bite you back.

"So _this_ is where you work," Draco said, amazed as they walked through the magazine headquarters. Hermione's office was at the end of a corridor. Her secretary smiled as she saw her coming. A different smile registered on her face when she noticed that she was with someone.

"Good morning, Miss Hermione," the secretary said. "Good to see you're up and about."

"Thank you Agatha," she replied. Agatha still won't look away. "This is my er— friend, Draco Malfoy."

"Pleased to meet you," Draco replied, offering his hand.

"Believe me, darling, the pleasure is all mine," Agatha replied in a sexy voice. Draco looked at her weirdly. Hermione stepped on her foot. "_Ouch!_ Oops."

"So, I better get to the Min—oh, um, office," Draco said, very nearly slipping. "I'll see you at lunch? How does eleven sound?"

"Eleven's good," Hermione agreed. "Drive safe."

"Will do."

Agatha made sure that Draco was out of earshot when she commented again. "Where do you get hot guy friends like that?"

"Shut it, Agatha," Hermione said. She unlocked the door and walked inside, Agatha following right after her. "So, bring me up to speed."

"Well, chief's been waiting for you, so I suggest you meet with her for tea today," Agatha said. "She wants a new travelogue and she's planning to give you the strings to the entire section."

"What happened to the editor of that section?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, George DiMicci? Chief fired him yesterday via Skype," Agatha said nonchalantly, scribbling on her planner. "He got arrested in Ireland after seemingly doing an article on Guinness."

"How?"

"Got drunk and got in a fight."

"Didn't that happen in Vegas?"

"Yep."

Hermione shook her head and began arranging papers on her desk.

"Guess I'll be seeing more of Mr. Malfoy here, eh?"

"Why'd you say so?"

"I'm guessing he's your bodyguard against Mr. Weasley," Agatha said. "Just call if you need me." And with that she walked out of her office.

* * *

><p>"You're late," Blaise said, leaning casually on the doorway of Draco's office. He was a consultant at the Department of Magical Games and Sports.<p>

"What do you mean?" he asked, arranging his IN pile. "I'm right on time."

"Which is exactly why you're late," Blaise continued, lounging on the couch while playing with Draco's pendulum. "You never come in on time. You always come in at least five minutes early so you'll have an excuse to shout at your secretary— which you do regardless of her coming before you— and you didn't even scowl at her! You fucking_ smiled_! You're being friendly with someone."

"Why do you say so?" Draco asked, amused.

"I'm your best friend, I_ know_ so," Blaise replied, raising his eyebrow. Draco then threw him one of his famous smirks.

"What do you intent to do about it?" Draco asked.

"I _intend_ to find out who she is," Blaise replied. "Nothing escapes the eye of this tiger."

"Okay, Blaise if you say so," Draco said nonchalantly. "But if I were you, I won't let the Weaselette catch me doing nothing."

"The _Weaselette_ has a _name_," Blaise said, defensive all of a sudden.

"And since when did you recognize the mere fact that she does?" Draco smirked. Blaise gulped.

"We've been . . . er . . . sorting our differences," Blaise stammered. "I . . . um—"

"Sorting out your differences while shagging her stupid, I expect," Draco said with a laugh. "Your cover's blown, Zabini. I now know you're going out—maybe more than just going out—with Ginevra Molly Weasley," he thudded the pile of papers on his desk for emphasis, "just like I said you would. You owe me a hundred Galleons, Zabini."

"Arse," Blaise muttered, throwing a pillow at Draco, which he caught deftly.

* * *

><p>"So you work for Ginny?" Hermione asked later at lunch after Draco regaled several stories from work.<p>

"Yep," Draco sighed. "Not easy, you know. Especially when she gets in a fight with Blaise."

"Wait, she and Blaise are together?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide. "Since when?"

"I'm not sure," Draco replied. "I only found out today. Blaise slipped, then they sorta got in a fight in his office."

"Hope they'll be okay," Hermione muttered.

"Oh they are," Draco said. "Blaise went off to cool his head for a few minutes, then walked in Wea—Ginny's office. Ten minutes later, they were smiling as if nothing happened. Lucky everyone was busy, really."

Hermione laughed. "Blaise does wonders," she said, shaking her head. "Usually it takes weeks before Ginny forgives someone. Did I ever tell you about the time Dean broke up with Ginny?"

"No," Draco replied. It was a stupid question, really. Today had been the only time they got a chance to talk.

"Okay . . ." and Hermione recounted the tale of how Ginny showed Harry that she didn't need mastery of the Bat-bogey Hex anymore.

After lunch, Hermione insisted that she drop by at the Ministry with him before Apparating to her office.

"Hermione!" Ginny said upon seeing her. "What a pleasant surprise!" They hugged each other tightly. It was the first time they'd met after the break up. "How are you?"

"Surprisingly, I'm great."

"Sorry about Ron. He told me everything. Took all of my willpower not to turn him into a toad," she said. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to drop by and say hi," Hermione replied. "Draco told me everyone's here."

Ginny froze. "When did Fer—_Draco_ tell you this?"

"Earlier at lunch."

Ginny looked at her incredulously. "You had _lunch_ with _Draco Malfoy_?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied like it was the simplest thing in the world. "He told me some pretty interesting things as well. Something about you and a certain Blaise Zabini. . ."

Ginny shot a glare at Draco, looking ready to kill. Draco only smirked at her.

"Oops," Draco shrugged.

"Anyhow, I have to get back to work," Hermione said.

"Pick you up at six?" Draco asked.

"Can't. Having tea with Chief."

"Oh," Draco said, sounding disappointed. "Do me a favor and don't get drunk?"

"Will do," Hermione replied with a mock salute before she turned on her heel and left. Draco went back to his office and closed the door.

Ginny could only stare into space, dumbfounded at what just happened.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took a few days. I was quite busy again :D<p>

Thanks for reading please review!


	5. The First Date

_**Chapter 5: **_First Date

* * *

><p>For a week, both of them did the acting well. Ginny and Blaise finally got accustomed to their routines. The four of them even went to dinner together. But neither knew of the plan.<p>

"Would you like to go to dinner tonight?" Draco asked when they reached her office door.

"That would be great," Hermione replied sincerely.

"My place at seven?" Draco said. Hermione nodded. Then he did something he'd never done before. He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Y-yeah," Hermione replied, flustered and blushing a little. Hermione stood frozen on the spot, touching the part that Draco kissed.

Agatha whistled. "Now _there's_ something we don't see everyday," she said.

Hermione shook her head and closed the door.

* * *

><p><em>What had I done?<em> Draco asked himself. He'd acted on impulse, that's what. It was something he'd never done. He'd always been sensible, planning ahead and thinking about actions before he did them. But then, Hermione made him do things he'd never done before. He'd been wondering for days how soft her face really was and how it would feel like to touch it.

_Well, there's your answer_, his inner self told him sarcastically.

He _can't._ He can't be falling in love with Hermione Granger. That would prove that he was wrong. His own pride ached at the mere thought.

But honestly, who wouldn't? She was smart. She was feisty. She was pretty. She was caring. She was responsible. She was pretty. She was sexy. She had nice skin. She was pretty. She was brave. She was honest. She was _pretty_ . . .

"Draco," Blaise called, snapping him out of his reverie. He looked at him with glassy eyes. Blaise's own eyes widened. "I _know_ that look! Well, actually, no, since I haven't seen it on your face, but I_ know_ that _look_!"

"What look?"

"_That look_! Just before I called your name you had the look! And—and you still do!"

"Blaise, stop being ridiculous."

"I'm _not_ being ridiculous," Blaise said with a laugh. "I can't believe I would live long enough to say this but you're_ in love_! Shit, I just can't believe I said it, but I'll say it again. You're head over heels in love! Draco Malfoy, resident Slytherin playboy, who's got more girlfriends than school years, is in crazy stupid love!"

"I'm not," Draco muttered. "I can't be."

* * *

><p>He heard the emerald flames erupt in his fireplace just as his pasta was perfectly <em>al dente<em>.

"Mm, something sure smells good," Hermione said, walking into his apartment. "Watcha cooking?" she walked into the kitchen.

"Puttanesca," he replied proudly, decanting the last of the water and tossing the white pasta in the pan with bubbling sauce. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable while I plate this."

She shrugged off her coat and draped it over the armchair. Then she put down her purse next to it before making herself comfortable on one of the bar stools. She smiled when she saw the roses and candles.

"Are we having a date?" Hermione asked, now fiddling with his iPod. She selected a slow musical track and the sweet melody filled the air with violin notes.

"If that's how you want it, then yes," Draco replied, carefully transferring the pasta onto two plates, neatly placing the right amount of capers and mushrooms and finishing it off by topping it with a sprig of parsley. Then he dimmed the lights. "Now it's really a date."

Hermione smiled at him coyly. "I've always wanted my first date to be like this."

"It's not your first date," Draco said. The two of them proceeded to eating their dinner. Hermione smiled in satisfaction as soon as she took the first bite.

"Come to think of it, it is," Hermione said when both of them had finished dinner. "With you." And then as if it had a mind of its own, her hand touched Draco's affectionately. A wave of electricity rocketed through her, but she ignored it. She was too busy staring at Draco's molten silver eyes.

Sadly, someone had to burst their bubble.

_Ring!_ Came Hermione's phone. They broke eye contact.

"Hold on, I have to see who that it," she said, immediately letting go of Draco's hand. Draco cleared his throat as she stood up. He then began clearing plates. He stopped the music, extinguished the candles and brightened the lights. He'd been so close, _so bloody close_ to blowing it that he desperately needed a distraction.

"You rang?" Hermione said by way of greeting. This was how he answered to all her friends.

"Hey, how are you?" Harry asked from the other line. "I just came in from my mission in Russia."

"Which was a success, I expect?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not important," he said impatiently. "I called to tell you I'm coming over."

Hermione bit her lip. "That's great but—"

"I'm going through a tunnel, I'll see you soon. Bye." And almost as soon as the call started, it ended.

"Bye," Hermione said. She put her phone back in her purse and racked her brains for an idea.

"Ready for dessert?" Draco asked.

"Sure, but can we have it at my place?" Hermione asked.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, her doorbell rang.<p>

"Harry," Hermione sighed as soon as she saw her best friend. His "mission" had taken all of six months.

"Great to see you, 'Mione," he replied, hugging her earnestly and kissing her on the cheek. Hermione could tell he knew what happened because of how long and how tight he held her. "You're looking great."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Hermione said, walking back into the kitchen.

"I thought . . . after what happened you'd be . . . you know . . ." He took off his coat and hung it on one of the hooks behind her front door. That's when he noticed the other coat. He turned to the couch and felt a surge of anger sweep through him.

"Hello, Harry," Draco said nonchalantly with a mock salute.

"What are you doing here, Ferret?" he scowled.

"Jeez, relax, will you?" Draco replied. Harry hated how he lounged there like he owned the place. It was like when they were back at Hogwarts.

"Hermione, what is he doing here?" he asked through gritted teeth. She walked in the living room with a tray of coffee and Death by Chocolate.

"Relax, Harry," she said with laugh. "Sit down and I'll tell you everything."

While having dessert, Hermione recounted what Harry had missed in his six months of absence. He told her about their breakup, Ron's childishness, Hermione getting drunk and her and Draco's connivance.

"Nobody else knows?" Harry asked at the end of the story. Hermione nodded. "Gee, I feel honored."

"Quite frankly, Harry, you should," Draco said.

"And you're telling me because?"

"We need your help," Hermione said. "We're running out of ideas."

Harry thought for a moment. "I think I may have one."

Draco and Hermione smiled evilly. Harry suddenly started getting worried.

"Hold on, I'll refill your mugs," Hermione said. "We have quite a long conversation ahead of us."

When Hermione was gone, Harry said, "I still don't trust you, you know."

"Hey, I'm not asking you to," Draco replied, shrugging.


	6. Stage 2: Flirtationship

_**Chapter 6:**_ Stage 2 - Flirtationship

* * *

><p>"For Merlin's <em>sake<em>, Hermione, we're going to a Quidditch Match, not an evening gala!" Draco said exasperatedly as he waited for Hermione to come out of her bedroom.

"I'm almost done!" she called back. And sure enough in a few minutes Hermione emerged, looking prepared for a riverside picnic.

"Seriously, Granger," Draco said. He called her by her last name when he teased her. Hermione pouted. He smiled at his own success. "I repeat, we're going to a _Quidditch match_, not a_ picnic_ at the top of a hill."

"Fine, I'll change!" Hermione said, trudging back to her bedroom. "But you'll have to wait, Malfoy."

"Just don't take too long," Draco said. He lounged back to the couch and absent-mindedly flipped one of the magazines underneath the coffee table. He stopped at the page where Hermione's article was. She was somewhere in Greece. He could tell because of the view. He'd been there himself. There was a shot of her, wearing almost the exact same thing she just did when he made her go back and change. In the columnist's photo, she was wearing a floral baby doll dress that stopped just so the dress danced around her knees when the wind was blowing, but won't reveal too much. The dress had spaghetti straps and emphasized just how tiny her waist was in proportion to her bosom. She was also wearing a wide-brimmed hat and blue dragonfly shades.

_Why can't she wear this more often?_ He thought to himself. Whenever he drove her to work, she always wore the same thing—slacks and a work-blouse. If she was feeling casual, then she'd wear jeans and a t-shirt. Now was the first time she'd seen her in a dress. And he'd like to see her in them more often.

"Ready!" she called as she walked out. She now wore an oversized shirt that had a bow on the shoulder paired with faded jeans and gold ballet flats. Her head was held up in a messy bun. "Am I appropriate now?"

"Yes," Draco said approvingly. "Yes you are."

They appeared at the stadium's Apparition point in a matter of seconds. The line was long but they were immediately ushered in as soon as Draco showed the VIP tickets and ID. Hermione was clinging onto Draco tightly.

After Harry had found out about Ron's immaturity and confirming it with Ginny, he gave them VIP tickets with seat numbers relatively close to the ones he gave Ron.

"Nervous?" Draco scoffed as they entered the players' tent. "You make me laugh, Granger."

Hermione playfully slapped his shoulder and smiled up at him. That was when they heard a camera from somewhere.

"Did you hear_ that_?" she asked.

"I most certainly did," Draco replied, whispering into her ear. He then looked at him seductively. Merlin, if there was a title for most seductive man around, she was sure that he would be it.

"Draco Malfoy, are you flirting with me?" Hermione asked in a low whisper, picking up his antics.

"Why yes, I most certainly am," he replied his forehead on hers. Surprisingly, Hermione didn't find it awkward at all. In fact, she laughed at him and slapped his arm playfully again. More cameras clicked.

"It's working," Hermione whispered in his ear. "You're great at this. I might have to start preparing myself to be your servant."

They entered the player's tent mindlessly, still clinging onto each other and laughing like two smitten teenagers.

"Hermione!" Harry called. Then, as if it was a taboo, the two of them let go. Harry eyed them suspiciously, but dropped it. "Glad to see you could make it."

"Harry," Draco said, offering his hand.

"Mal-Draco," Harry replied, shaking his hand. Afterwards, he hugged Hermione. "Seen Ron yet?"

"Hasn't he been here?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied. "He's not the type to miss a game against the Chudley Cannons."

"Hermione!" somebody else called from behind.

"Oliver!" Hermione cried. She went to catch up with the ex-Gryffindor Keeper and Captain and left Harry and Draco to themselves.

"I was just wondering," Draco began, making conversation. "Why didn't you get in Auror School like Weasel King?"

Harry had no problems with him calling Ron that. He knew how he felt because of what he'd done to Hermione. "I really don't know," Harry shrugged. "Maybe it's because I don't want to risk my life so much anymore. I mean, if I had a family, I won't want to my Lun- I mean, my _wife_ to worry every single day if I was going home whole or in a matchbox."

"Wait, wait, wait, Harry, did you just slip?" Draco asked. His ears were sharp.

Harry gulped. "N-no," he replied. "I didn't—"

"You're in love with Luna Lovegood, aren't you?" Draco asked with a smug smile.

"I . . ." he sighed. "Fine, you caught me. But don't tell Hermione."

"Does Luna know?"

"Not yet."

"Well, you better tell her," Draco said incredulously. "You'll never know if someone out there is as in love with her as you are. He might grab her before you do and you have to live forever knowing that your wife is shagging someone else."

"You're the one to talk," Harry scoffed. "Why haven't you told Hermione, then? Ron might come back. You know how Hermione is. She can't stand someone breaking apart in front of her."

"What do you mean, mate?" Draco asked, teasing Harry. For the first time, his expression didn't change.

"I know how you really feel, _mate_," Harry said smugly. "I can so see it in your eyes."

Hermione returned. "We'd better go up. I expect the game is starting soon." She hooked her arm around Draco's again and they began walking out of the tent. He shot one last pleading look at Harry. He replied to him with a smug smile and a mock salute.

* * *

><p>"This ours?" Draco panted. Hermione double-checked the numbers.<p>

"Yep," she said, her breathing shallow.

The two of them settled down on their seats and waited for the game to begin, continuing where they left off in the friendly banter. Ron still hadn't showed up. What they showed to the public however, was juicy enough to be published in tabloids.

The game started and they nearly forgot what they were here for. Draco was a great Quidditch companion. He kept his eyes on the game, but didn't forget about Hermione. He'd explain terms and moves and plays to her as they were executed. Hermione can't help but compare him to Ron. Whenever they'd watch, he would automatically forget her. So, she never really enjoyed the game. They were having so much fun until the second time out of the match.

"No way," Draco whispered, his eyes staring a few rows down.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, but he didn't wait for an answer because she saw it herself. She saw him immediately. He was with someone, but she didn't see who until she turned sideways to kiss him. When they broke apart, Hermione felt her barely-repaired self shatter into a million pieces all over again. They snogged again and she turned into a billion pieces.

Ron was perfectly happy in the arms of Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was supposed to be uploaded last night, but I forgot! :DD

Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Please review and/or favorite and/or alert!

XD


	7. The Awkward Middle Stage

_**Chapter 7:**_ The Awkward Middle Stage

* * *

><p><em>Where are you Hermione?<em> He wondered to himself as he drove through the streets of London. That's strange . . . she's always been Granger to him. But that wasn't important now. He needed to look for her. He needed to find her. Fast.

The street was now familiar, and soon he saw it, the pub where he found Hermione Granger getting crazy drunk._ I wonder . . ._ he turned to a parking spot and killed the engine.

Sure enough, there she was, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. The bartender was pouring a glass of scotch. Before he set it down in front of her, Draco took the glass and downed it in one gulp. His throat was immediately on fire, but he didn't care. He couldn't let Hermione get drunk again.

"_Hey!_" Hermione groaned.

"There's no way you're getting that drunk again, Granger and I mean it!" Draco growled fiercely.

"Can't a girl get some alcohol to fix herself?" Hermione complained. Draco gave the bartender his credit card just before Hermione could order anything else. "Okay, can I _at least_ get a bit tipsy?"

As soon as the bartender gave Draco back his credit card, he lifted her up and flung her over his shoulder like a life-sized rag doll.

"Draco fucking Malfoy!" she screeched, beating his back with her fists. The people who were still sober in the pub looked at them incredulously. "Put me the fuck down this instant or I'll hex the shit out of you!"

"Oh, I'll put you down alright," Draco replied. He walked out Hermione still struggling for freedom. He opened the passenger seat and shoved her inside. He then locked the car door from the outside with a discreet flick of his wand. He then walked over to the driver's seat and started the engine. Hermione now had her hands crossed on her chest. She was breathing heavily, half in anger and half in annoyance. She didn't say anything the entire trip.

She was surprised when Draco turned to his apartment building. He killed the engine, unlocked the passenger side and hoisted Hermione over his shoulder again.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Hermione said. "Making me your plaything?"

"I'm merely doing you a favor, I am saving you from yourself and any possible further humiliation," Draco replied. _And besides, if you were my plaything, I would be doing very different things to you._ Draco shook his head.

Hermione didn't say anything anymore.

When the elevators opened to his penthouse, he stepped in and put Hermione on his couch. Then he walked to the kitchen and took out half a dozen bottles of beer. He levitated them and set them on the coffee table in front of her.

"I thought you didn't want me to get drunk?" Hermione said.

"I thought you just wanted to get tipsy?" Draco countered. She tapped the cap off of one bottle and took a long drink. Draco did the same. He wasn't going to let her do this alone.

Half a dozen bottles of beer and a river of tears later, the alcohol was finally taking effect on Hermione.

"That stupid fucking bastard," she said her voice taking on a sweet tone. She took a long swig. "He thought he can be better off, eh? Well, we'll just see about that!"

"Hermione, can you calm down?" Draco said, who wasn't the least bit drunk. "You'll be asking me to marry you next."

"Ha-fucking-ha," she replied, taking another swig. Then she seemed to return to her senses for a while. "I'm sorry Draco. I shouldn't have dragged you into this battle between me and fucking Weasel Boy."

Draco sniggered. He never thought he'd hear her say that. "Why are you apologizing?" Draco asked. She only shrugged. "Whatever happens, I'm with you. I promised to help, didn't I?"

"This isn't about the bet anymore?"

"No."

Hermione smiled. "You know Draco, from being the worst Slytherin I've met, you're turning out to be the best," she said. "Now I've got to go home before—_OW_." She'd stood up and fallen back down. "It's baaaaaack," she groaned. Draco stood up and gently lifted her in his arms in a bridal carry. With a flick of his wand he unlocked the guest room and settled her down on the bed.

"We'll go back to the cures tomorrow, okay?" Draco said gently, wiping her forehead.

"I want all of it to go away now," she mumbled, her eyes opening a bit._ He's so cute when he's worried_, she thought, managing a weak smile. His eyes were soft and his eyebrows scrunched together. Several wisps of blond hair were grazing her forehead as he wiped the sweat. He was so close to her. "You know . . . there's this cure that I haven't tried yet."

"What is it?" he asked, bemused. "Maybe we can try it tomorrow."

"It's sort of a _now_ thing . . . this . . ." she put her hand on his face and pulled him close until their lips met. Before he knew it, she was kissing him. He returned the gesture eagerly. Her lips were just as soft as he had imagined. It tasted of beer and strawberries, his two most favorite flavors in the world. Her perfume was heavenly, he found himself remembering that day in Potions in their sixth year. _This_ was the smell of Amortentia. He'd been this attracted to her even then.

Before he lost control, he eased himself off of her and when he looked at her, she was already fast asleep. Draco chuckled quietly to himself and settled her head on the pillow then tucked her in.

* * *

><p><em>What the hell?<em> Draco thought to himself. He'd kissed many girls before, but this was different. He knew he would remember this one, regardless of whether or not he'd marry Hermione in the end.

_Marriage?_ He thought again. The term was unfamiliar to him. He'd never imagined it, not once in his life. He was a playboy. Settling down with just one woman never crossed his mind . . . but now he imagined Hermione to be that woman.

He cleared the coffee table of beer bottles before getting ready for bed. When he walked inside, he saw his dartboard. He'd pinned Hermione's picture there when he found out that she and Ron were together. He used it as target practice, but he forgot about it as soon as their plan started. He took the picture down and stared at it.

"You are so stupid, Granger," he said to the picture. "Getting yourself drunk . . . and then kissing me . . ." He laughed to himself as he clutched the hole-filled picture of a laughing Hermione Granger. "You're so stupid . . . and yet I still fell in love with you."

Seconds after he said the words, he looked around in horror as if the words had come from an invisible source. He realized that he was holding her picture and threw it on the floor. He threw pillow over it to hide it from view. Then he jumped on his bed and threw the covers over himself, like a child protecting himself from a monster in the closet.

In a few moments, he emerged. The pillow hadn't covered the picture wholly. It still showed her sparkling eyes, and immediately, Draco was once again mesmerized. He gulped.

"Hermione Granger . . . ? This is crazy."


	8. The Staged ? First Kiss

**Edit:** You might not hear from me for the next few days. All Saints' Day is a big deal in our country. We'll go out of town tomorrow. I will be writing while I am away though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>_ The Staged (?) First Kiss

* * *

><p>"Not again," Hermione said to herself when she woke up. Once again, she was in Draco's apartment. She remembered some of the things that had happened the night before, but most were just blurs. It hurt her head to think about them. She remembered getting drunk with Draco, when she promised to just get tipsy. She remembered him literally picking her up from the pub. She remembered the Quidditch game. Most of all, she remembered Ron snogging Pansy Parkinson senseless. Anger and a brand new thirst for revenge seeped through her.<p>

But first she's got to get rid of her pounding headache.

"Good to see you're awake," Draco said, walking in with a tray of espresso. "How're you feeling?"

"Miserable," she grumbled. "Angry. Vengeful. Depressed. Downtrodden. Insecure—"

"I get it, I get it," Draco said, cutting her off with a laugh. "Why don't you wash up and we'll have this before breakfast."

Hermione took his advice and dragged her feet towards the bathroom. After stripping herself of clothing, she stepped inside the shower and let the hot jets soothe her aching body and the warm mist refresh her face. She grabbed a fluffy towel from the rack and patted herself dry before realizing something.

_Really, Hermione? Really? _She was so humiliated right now—but screw that, she was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! She wrapped the towel around her body and peeked out of the bathroom door.

"D-Draco?" she called embarrassedly.

"Yes?" he said, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Can you—? Err, Floo to my apartment and get me some clothes?" she said with a sheepish smile. Draco laughed heartily as he walked out.

He went to his own fireplace and grabbed some Floo powder before calling out Hermione's place. When the emerald flames subsided, however, he was still in his own fireplace. He ran back to the guest room and saw Hermione peeking expectantly.

"How come I can't get through?" he asked. Hermione slapped her forehead.

"I forgot! I closed my fireplace before going out!" she said. "Stupid of me, really."

"No, it was a good safety precaution," he said. Then he walked out again. When he returned he had a handful of clothes. He gave them to her through the door.

"Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly.

"Sure I'm sure," Draco replied. "Now hurry up or the coffee will get cold."

Hermione saw the she either had to wear this or parade around in Draco's apartment naked. The latter wasn't acceptable, of course, so she closed the door and began dressing.

_Holy shit_, Draco thought immediately as soon as she walked out of the bathroom. He'd seen her in office outfits, in a sundress and jeans and shirts, but it was nothing compared to this. She rendered him completely speechless in his own clothing. His shirt was hung so loosely on her frame that it looked like it would fall off any second. His biking shorts were barely visible underneath the huge shirt, and that was just how he liked it.

"I look ridiculous," Hermione groaned with a pout.

"No you don't," Draco contradicted, preventing himself from grabbing and kissing her senseless. Speaking of kiss, didn't she remember anything from last night? He decided not to mention anything; it was an accident after all. Hermione took a sip of espresso and closed her eyes in pleasure.

"I feel better already," she said.

"Better enough to stand up?" he asked. She nodded.

When they finished, they headed to the kitchen for breakfast, Draco served her an extra bowl of chicken soup along with their breakfast of bacon and eggs. While they were eating, an eagle owl hooted on Draco's windowsill. It dropped two identical envelopes on the carpet which Draco summoned with his wand.

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously, addressing the look on Draco's face.

"Our invitation to the annual Victory Ball," he replied, handing Hermione one of the envelopes. "They must've known you stayed here for the night."

"Oh, like how they used to deliver our Hogwarts letters at the Burrow when we stay with the Weasleys," Hermione muttered, more to herself. She sipped her coffee while reading the invitation. Draco cleared his throat.

"We're going together, right?" he asked.

"Darling, if you're going to ask me like that, you'll be dancing by yourself," Hermione teased.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine then, stand up," he said. Hermione obliged and he knelt on one knee in front of her. Her heart pumped and she very nearly swooned, but she knew that all of whatever's happening between her and Draco was nothing more than a show.

"Miss Hermione Granger," Draco began after clearing his throat.

"Yes, Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

"Would you do me the honor of being my muse to this year's Victory Ball? I promise not to get drunk and not to step on your feet."

Hermione laughed at the last part. "Why yes, Mr. Malfoy. I most certainly will."

* * *

><p>The Victory Ball was bigger than any party in the Muggle world. As the name suggests, it is a yearly ball held at Hogwarts to celebrate the downfall of Lord Voldemort many years ago. It was not only the gathering of the most influential heroes and heroines of the Battle of Hogwarts, but also a showcase of wealth and power.<p>

Since the first Ball, Hermione always went with Harry and Ron. When she and Ron got together, she was always with him. This was her first time to break their small tradition, but she figured it was about time to do her side of the bargain, to help Draco clean his dirty rep.

Photographers and media men swarmed the gates of Hogwarts. A red carpet was laid from the outside up to the Entrance Hall. For the current students, it was a great honor to become part of the Welcoming Committee of the said event.

The Great Hall was already full of people. The orchestra was playing lively music as the people mingled. There were members of the Order of the Phoenix, founding members and current students of Dumbledore's Army, foreign friends of the Ministry and of course, the students who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, with the exception of the Original Six of the DA, who also fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries.

Professor Slughorn signaled Professor Flitwick to stop conducting, as the Original Six have arrived.

First, Neville walked in with a beaming Hannah Abbott in tow. They had gotten married the previous year, and was the first couple in their batch to do so.

Next, Ron with Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was clearly enjoying the attention, but the crowd eyed Ron scornfully. In their eyes, it was him who broke the tradition.

Next were Harry and Luna. Hermione still hasn't arrived, so they had to be presented. Harry couldn't believe his luck when Luna flooed into his flat in a dreamy fashion (just the way he liked it) and asked him to be her date.

"Finally!" Hermione groaned as they pulled up to the gates of Hogwarts in Draco's Mercedes.

"Stupid Muggle traffic," Draco mumbled. Hermione stuck one leg out of the car and the cameras began clicking madly. Draco walked out and put one arm possessively around her waist.

"You know what to do," she whispered in his ear. They'd talked over this. Tonight, they were supposed to act even cheesier than the last time they went out in public.

The photographers went wild as they walked on the red carpet. Hermione was wearing an immaculate white floor-length gown. It had a Venus-cut and a slit up to her right thigh. Draco had chosen this and he knew it would look perfect next to his white-lined black dress robes.

"You muggleborn?" he asked the boy at the Entrance hall. The student nodded nervously. He threw the boy his keys and the student immediately ran off to park his car.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy," Professor Slughorn announced. There was a collective gasp from the crowd. They met up with Harry and Luna and Ginny and Blaise at the front table and the noise continued again.

Dinner was served after cocktails and the dance floor was opened.

"Care to dance?" Harry asked Hermione, offering his hand. She smiled and let him take her to the dance floor. The crowd applauded at the first dance of the evening. Soon, more and more people joined them.

Hermione danced with practically everyone including Ron. Draco, however, was there to spoil his fun.

"May I cut in?" Draco asked halfway through the song. Ron twirled her and they curtsied before he gave her away.

"You could've waited—"

"But I didn't," he finished. He held her hand in his while the other was around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and Hermione finally picked up. She nuzzled her head on the crook of Draco's neck, feeling the same when he was a kid and did this to her father. She inhaled his scent and was sure that she never wanted to let go.

_Why does this feel so . . . right?_ Both of them thought.

"I have an idea," Draco whispered in her ear.

"Really?"

"Yes. Let's give them a show."

"I like that idea," she said. She lifted her head and showed her smirk to him.

"On the count of three then?" Draco whispered, so only the two of them could hear. "One."

"Two."

"Three."

She stared into her silver orbs before she closed her eyes and kissed him.

_Merlin, he's a damn good kisser!_ She thought. She felt a memory stir inside of her, but she ignored it. This was it, the place she wanted to be. His lips moved around hers perfectly. Their bodies were so close together that not even a sheet of paper would fit between them. He tasted heavenly to her, like cinnamon and red wine, and smelled even better. It was just perfect—the smell, the taste, the feel—everything! It was better than when she had imagined it. It made her think of one thing and one thing only.

_I love him._

As soon as this thought made itself known to her, she pulled away. She stared at him horrified. She can't.

"What?" Draco asked, confused. She only stared at him. Both of them realized that the people around them were either staring or whispering. Hermione did the one thing she could think of doing.

She ran away.


	9. The INeedSpaceStage

Wew! Finally I'm back! Well, school's back on Friday. It'll be the first day of my second term! My computer is finally fixed! Hurrah! I'm really sorry for the delay! You see, it took me quite a while to get accustomed again to my keyboard. And my computer is sort of sick now. I can only turn it on once ewveryday. It needs about 6 hours of rest daily, and I can't do much on it, otherwise it'll crash. So you probably would have guessed, I won't be updating as much as I did with the first few chapters.

So there! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>_ The I-Need-Space Stage

* * *

><p>She did not stop.<p>

_Run,_ her mind told her. _Run and don't look back._ She had absolutely no problem with that.

She stopped not when she couldn't breathe. Not when her legs threatened to give out. Not when her adrenaline was nearly spent. She stopped when she knew that the next step would be the death of her.

"Hermione!" she heard him call from behind. The adrenaline pumped again and with all the energy she could muster, she stood up and turned on the spot, disappearing with a loud crack.

"Hermione," he said in a defeated voice, reaching the place where he'd seen her last before she Apparated.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since that fateful evening, and everyone still couldn't get enough of it. It had spawned many issues (<em><strong>Is this the end of the Golden trio<strong>_; _**Luna Lovegood: The Chosen One's Chosen One?**_), confirmed many speculations (_**The Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess and other couples of the Week**__; __**Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson: Star-Crossed Lovers**_) and proved to be the juiciest event of the year. Hermione found it hard to get around the Wizarding World without getting bombarded with questions both by people she knew and didn't know at all. She was lucky that she had this business trip to Korea. She had her main article, her column and her food blog to worry about.

The weather was quite chilly when Hermione woke up. She checked her schedule and found that she would be touring the cafes all around Seoul and visiting Jeju Island's Teddy Bear Museum. She was alone on this trip, as usual, and she didn't mind at all. She was pretty much used to it. And she didn't want anyone around her, not now.

After toying with a Holga at a camera-themed coffee shop, her mind flew back to that evening. What _had _happened? She thought it was a staged kiss. Why had it felt so real? And what about that gut feeling she had the whole time? Why had he felt so ... familiar? Like ... like she'd kissed him before. But she hadn't ... had she?

She stopped her musings when the barista gave her the bill.

"_Komapsumnida_," she said with a bow as she left the cafe.

The next cafe she went to was cat-themed. There were around fifty cats all over the place.

_Crookshanks would have loved this_, she thought. And then another memory stirred. This one was about a month old. She was only half-awake when it occurred, but she was Hermione Granger. She didn't forget. The memory she was thinking about was when Draco brought her a bag of clothes. Crookshanks was with him. Crookshanks didn't just come with anyone. She remembered what Sirius had said years ago. Crookshanks didn't trust _just _anybody.

_I am not in love with Draco Malfoy!_ She thought to herself angrily.

_You're in denial,_ an inner voice said.

_Yes._

_Wait, you admit you're in denial, but you won't admit that you're in love with Draco Malfoy?_

_Yeah. Yeah, that's it._

_Good luck with that._

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Blaise Zabini asked, barging in Draco's office.<p>

"Paperwork," he replied innocently, not looking up from his work.

Blaise pounded both of his palms on Draco's mahogany desk. "Have you _honestly _lost your marbles?" Blaise all but screeched. "It's been a _week._ Are you just going to let her go like that?"

"She's busy with work," he reasoned.

"Then go to her office!" Blaise commanded.

"She's out of the country."

"Oh, and I suppose you have no way of getting to her."

"She won't talk to me."

"And you're going to let that stop you?"

"She's angry at me."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, she broke away when we kissed."

"So, let me get this straight, every time Ginny breaks away when we kiss, it's because she hates me and not because she – I don't know – _ran out of air_."

"Are you gonna stop?"

"No, of course not. You know I'm not going to stop unless I see you in the International Floo Network on your way to South Korea."

"Blaise, that's ridiculous—"

"No, Draco. _You're_ ridiculous. I know you know that she's the one for you."

"Enlighten me, Blaise, when exactly did you become a Seer and foresaw that Hermione Granger is in fact 'the elusive one?'"

"Well, she for one was the only person who turned you into _this_ . . . this abnormal, calm, quiet, somber state after snogging you senseless!"

"Abnormal—?"

"I haven't seen that Malfoy smirk on your face for a week," he said. "Now, do everyone, especially Hermione and yourself, a favor and go to the International Floo Network."

"But Ginny asked me to—"

"It was a stupid plan to try and get you in a fit therefore luring you out of your current sorry state! For Pete's fucking _sake_, Draco, I didn't know you were this thick! _NOW GO_!"

"Alright! Alright!" Draco sighed as he grabbed his coat, keys and phone before allowing himself to basically be dragged out of his office.

* * *

><p>She flopped back down on her, well, cushion in her small flat after a long day of travel and writing. She was dead tired, yes, but those were two things she could do forever. In two days, she'd fly back to London, and she'll be in the public eye again. She still hadn't thought of a way to avoid the paparazzi. She'd been successfully avoiding the Wizarding World for a while, but she had to have her wand checked soon and she needed several Potions ingredients and an updated spell book.<p>

While she was forming her plan, someone knocked on the door. She was expecting the landlady, who'd called earlier and asked to meet her for the payment arrangements.

"Please don't close the door," Draco Malfoy pleaded as soon as she opened it.

To say that Hermione was surprised was an understatement. She was beyond that. She was speechless. She was frozen. She was scared. She was disbelieving. Most of all, she was _excited_. What she was experiencing at the moment was nothing short of a fairytale scene. This only happened in romance novels and chick flicks. She knew that this would never happen to her. _Ever._

And yet, here he was, unyielding, determined and quite real. Hermione pinched her arm slightly to check if she was dreaming. _Ow. Bloody hell, I'm fucking awake_. Slowly, she reached out her finger and poked Draco. Yep, she's actually not going bonkers.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm actually here," Draco said with a hearty chuckle. At that moment, she realized that she missed him, all their awkward moments and their informal dates. She knew that laugh so well and she just wanted to pounce on him and cry on his shoulders until she was dehydrated. But _no_. She was _Hermione Granger_. She had to be brave and stand strong.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice a pitch higher than usual. They fell into another awkward silence for another minute. Hermione took a deep breath. "Come on in, then. Take off your shoes, mind, we're in Korea."

Draco did as she ordered and sat down on a low couch, his legs crossed. The environment was completely foreign and at the same time homey. The unfamiliarity was intimidating and yet the atmosphere was calming. It was one of life's most beautiful ironies.

Hermione walked back in with a bottle of _soju_ and a couple of glasses.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked nonchalantly, filling the glasses with the drink and handing one to him.

"You," Draco replied simply. He downed the glass in one gulp and nearly choked, surprised at how strong it was. "You haven't tried to get yourself drunk with this, have you?"

"Why would I bring you here?" Hermione asked, ignoring his question.

Draco sighed. "You've been avoiding me."

"No, I haven't," she snorted, refilling her glass. "I'm on a business trip."

"That no one knows about?"

"Agatha knows—"

"Agatha told me that this trip was nonexistent until you persuaded your editor that you really want to get here ASAP."

"How'd you—?"

"I'm a _Malfoy_. I have ways to make women tell me things." With every word, he moved closer to her until their faces were only an inch apart. "Now tell me why you have been avoiding me. Was I that bad a kisser?"

Hermione managed a laugh. "Come to think of it, no, not really." Draco joined in her laughter after a while and then the silence was back again. They were drinking in each other's gaze and were moving closer and closer...

Then there was another knock on the door.

"I—I better get that," Hermione said, not letting her emotions get the best of her. "It's probably the—um, landlady."

Hermione stood up and Draco fell back on the couch, feeling lame. _You slow bastard! You should have just grabbed her and got it over with! But no, you choose the icky, romance stuff. Man up!_

"Good evening, Miss Granger," the landlady bowed as she greeted her in her thick accent. "Your editor and I just finished talking. I just came by to tell that your rent is already taken care of."

"_Kuraeyo?_" Hermione replied, trying to squeeze in as much Korean as she could to make the landlady feel comfortable. "Thank you, Miss Kang. I might start packing up as well."

"I thought you leave the day after tomorrow?"

"Oh, you know, I don't want to cram," she replied offhandedly. The landlady looked around a bit and saw Draco on the couch.

"You have a visitor?" the landlady asked. "He is quite handsome man. Is he your boyfriend?"

Hermione felt herself blush. "N-no, just a friend."

"_Ah_," the landlady said, her eyes sparkling as if knowing something else. She looked at Draco. "_Annyeong_, Miss Granger's _friend_."

Draco, unaware of what to do, just stood up and bowed low. Hermione snickered.

"I'll be going now Miss Granger," the landlady said. "Goodnight."

"_Neomu kamsahamnida_," she replied. Then she closed the door. She took a deep breath and walked back to the couch. "So, where were we?"

"I believe we were about to do _this_," Draco said, and as soon as Hermione sat down, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her full on the mouth. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, but her stomach fluttered with butterflies of happiness. She knew she wanted this. Who was she to resist? She was told once not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Well, this was more than what she asked for. But what about their deal?

_To hell with that fucking deal!_

* * *

><p>Yay! So again, I would like to thank you guys for the support! This story has officially surpassed alert stats of my previous ones, and I would like to thank you for that. I have several Korean words in the story (to my Korean readers, please check) so I would like to include some sort of glossary here now.<p>

_Komapsumnida_ - Thank you (formal)

_Soju_ - it is some sort of Korean rice wine, I think (?)

_Kuraeyo?_ - Really?

_Annyeong_ - Hello

_Neomu kamsahamnida_ - Thank you very much

Again, _Neomu kamsahamnida_! I hope you liked it! Some reviews would be nice! I'll try and surpass that record as well :D

love and sugar quills,

**~mspolapotter**


	10. The Unstaged Second Kiss

Hey I'm back! this is the last chapter before school starts again. i'm on my second term now :D

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 10:<em>** The Unstaged Second Kiss

* * *

><p>Draco blinked his eyes open as the sunlight streamed through the window. He moved slightly, not wanting her to wake up and saw a rainbow outside resting on a bed of fluffy white clouds. He then looked at the woman whose head was resting on his chest and smiled broadly. It had been the best vacation of his life, but now it was time to go home and get back to reality. Hermione had asked her editor to extend her stay for a few more days and secured an additional rent with Miss Kang. In three days they'd had fun in Lotte World, stuffed their stomachs in the streets of Seoul and learned to make authentic kimchi. He'd have to thank Blaise for pushing him to go after her. In the meantime he watched her sleep in his arms.<p>

She looked as peaceful as a child. It was like nothing troubled her at all in her sleep. Her pink peony lips were slightly parted and he could hear the sound of her breathing in time with the rise and fall of her chest. She fit perfectly in his arms and he realized that he wanted to wake up like this from now on. Well, except on a bed instead of an airline seat, that is.

In a few hours they'll be home again. They will be stalked by the media and hounded by gossipers, but at least now they had nothing to hide. They didn't have to pretend, not anymore.

Draco sighed and kissed her forehead. He looked down on her and soon she stirred, her eyes fluttering. He greeted her chocolate brown eyes with his own silver ones and soon her face broke into a smile.

"Are we there yet?" Hermione whined not unlike a little child. Draco chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Almost, love," he replied. "Would you like anything to eat? I could call the stewardess—?"

"No, I'm fine," she reassured him with a smile. "I miss your cooking."

Soon, the plane landed on the tarmac and they were greeted by the familiar smell of home. They took a taxi to Hermione's place and then Flooed to Draco's for breakfast after settling in. He made them a brunch of Bibimbap with a side of kimchi.

"I better pop in the office," Hermione said as they were eating. "Chief would surely want the article in the proofreaders' hands today. Then I have my food blog to attend to."

"I guess I have to go to the Ministry as well," Draco said with a shrug. The two of them continued with brunch, smiling occasionally. Even though they now knew how each other felt, there was absolutely no awkwardness between them. They fell back into the same patterns like they used to before any of them confessed.

"I guess the deal's off now, huh?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well . . . I fell in love with you," Hermione replied, shrugging. "I'm going to be honest . . . Did you know how hard it was for me, trying not to fall in love with you?"

Draco laughed. "Well, I _am_ irresistible after all," he teased. "You're only one of the many victims of the Malfoy Charm, love. Except that _you_ put me under your own spell."

She slapped his arm playfully. At the mention of the word love, butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She wondered how long it would take for her to get used to this. It was all new to her. Ron never made her feel this much with just a single word.

"Guess I better get myself a maid's uniform then," Hermione sighed. Draco chuckled again and pulled her closer to kiss her temple.

"You didn't check the calendar, did you?" Draco said. He grabbed his iPhone and went to the calendar. "It's been exactly six weeks since that fateful day that you asked me to be your boyfriend.

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione challenged. Draco lifted her head up by the chin so she could look directly into his eyes.

"No man ever forgets the day that his girlfriend walks into his life, especially when she does that tipsily," he said. Hermione managed a laugh. "Besides, you weren't listening. I told you that the deal's off if _you_ fell in love with me _first_. The thing is, I sort of realized that I'm crazy for you when Ron brought you down after we saw them with his pug of a girlfriend. I wanted to do nothing more in that moment than to punch him into the next century. Well, besides comfort you, of course."

Hermione smiled at his confession. It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her. Next thing she knew she had her arms around his neck as he kissed him passionately. Her lips moved over his in a possessive manner, not that Draco was complaining, really. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her tighter, closer to him that they could feel each others' heartbeat.

"I love you," Hermione whispered, looking into his eyes intently.

"I love you too," Draco replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>While she was working on the food blog in her office, there was a light knock on the door.<p>

"Come in," she called. A delivery guy entered, carrying a huge bouquet of many colored roses.

"Sorry to disturb you, Miss Granger," the delivery guy said. "Your secretary was on the phone and told me to go in."

"It's okay," she replied with a smile. "Can you just put them on the table over there please? Thank you very much."

After the delivery guy left, Hermione continued with her work, knowing full well that it had come from Draco. Later on, Agatha walked into her office with a huge grin.

"Ooh, somebody took home a secret admirer," she teased. "Have you any cute Korean guys to spare?"

"Can it, Agatha," Hermione said. "I know full well who sent those."

"Yeah, I saw the card and I'm pretty sure it's someone who's from around here and has a really bad handwriting or someone that came from—I don't know, _Korea_, maybe?" she said sarcastically.

Hermione walked over to her and asked for the card. It had several Korean symbols on it, composing one of the few phrases she knew how to write in Hangeul. She smiled and thought of buying Draco his favorite chocolate and strawberries ice cream at Florean Fortescue's later on.

"I see you received the flowers," an all too familiar voice said from the doorway. "I was afraid I'd come first."

"Draco," Hermione said with a smile. He walked over to her and gave her a peck on the lips. Agatha could only look away, dumbfounded. Apparently, too many things that she was unaware of happened in Korea.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Can you wait five minutes?"

"I'll leave you two then," Agatha said in a tiny voice. "Mr. Malfoy would you like anything?"

"No thanks, Agatha," he replied. Agatha walked out of the room and Hermione proceeded with rechecking her files, shutting down her laptop and fixing other things. When she was done, Draco stood up and offered his arm to her.

"Where to first, my lady?" he asked when they arrived at Diagon Alley. Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him off to (_where else?_) Flourish and Blotts. After that, they went to the Apothecary to restock Hermione's inventory, then to Ollivander's to get her annual wand check, to the Weasley joke shop to talk about the order from the Ministry, to Madam Malkin's to get one of Draco's cloaks mended and finally some rest at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. When they walked outside, however, they were greeted by a horde of reporters.

"Miss Granger! Are you and Mr. Malfoy finally admitting that you are a couple?"

"Miss Granger! What do the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio think about your relationship?"

"Miss Granger, whatever happened to you and Mr. Weasley?"

"Mr. Malfoy, are you just using Miss Granger to get your rep cleaned up?"

"Mr. Malfoy, tell us more about that kiss at the Victory Ball!"

"That's it," Draco muttered darkly under his breath. Hermione tightened her grip on his arm and he relaxed a little. "All of you! Gather round! I'm going to say this now, and I'm only going to say this once.

"First of all, whatever's going on between Hermione and I is between the two of us. Second of all, I don't give a Dementor's arse as to what anyone else thinks about us. And finally, all of you can stop making rumors about us because Hermione Jean Granger is the best thing that ever happened to me. You can quote me on that."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears at his words. Nobody has ever said that about her. She felt her heart swell and the tears threatened to pour.

"Whatever happened to the Victory Ball was nothing but a misunderstanding. As you can see, we are very happy now, so you can all just shut the fuck up."

"Prove it!" One of the reporters jeered. The others looked at him expectantly. Others prepared their cameras. Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist, put on one of the ever-famous Malfoy smirks and kissed her right then and there. At that moment, he proved to also be the best thing that actually happened to her.

* * *

><p>So, there we are! Hope you loved! Reviews would be nice! :D<p>

See you in a few days!

Love and Sugar Quills,

**~mspolapotter**


	11. The Boomerang Effect

Woo! i'm back! I'm sorry for the minor delay. My keyboard was hating me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 11:<em> **The Boomerang Effect

* * *

><p><em>I wanted you bad,<br>I'm so through with it,  
>'Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had,<br>You turned out to be the best thing I never had,  
>And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had,<br>Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Can I open my eyes now?" Hermione pleaded. Her heart was about to explode from the suspense. Draco's soft hands were covering her eyes and it felt great.<p>

"We're almost there, love, be patient," his voice crooned. Then he let out a light chuckle at the end. His heart was also about to explode. He'd been preparing for this night for so long.

It had been quite a handful of months since the shocking news of their relationship exploded out into the public. Harry of course, knew this had been coming since that day they walked into his Quidditch tent before the match, but he had a word with Draco and made sure that he knew how far into oblivion he would be hexed if he broke her heart. Ginny flooed into Hermione's apartment that day with a bottle of Firewhisky. Luckily, Draco came in before anyone could get drunk. Blaise danced with triumph into Draco's office the following morning, chanting "I told you so" over and over again. Ron, however, didn't say a thing, which was just fine with everyone.

They'd been in Venice for a week now, on another one of Hermione's business trips. He had one arm around her shoulders to keep her balance and the other grasping hers for reassurance. He whispered instructions in her ear and told her to stop at the top stair.

"Can I take it off now—?" Her question died in her throat as she felt his lips moving gently against hers. She put her arms around his neck instinctively and she could feel him undoing his blindfold. She opened her eyes when they parted for air, and she took in another gasp at the sight.

"Happy anniversary, love," he whispered in her ear. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. He truly was unpredictable.

They were at the rooftop of their current inn. There was a blanket spread on one area covered in rose petals and surrounded by tea candles. She guessed that the food probably wasn't in the picnic basket, and that it had only been added for effect. He took her hand and led her to the blanket and took out some wine and glasses from the picnic basket. With a flick of his wand, he levitated the plate of food towards them. They started to eat under the pale glow of the moonlight and the dim light provided by the candles.

After serving dessert, they cuddled together for a while, just talking.

"Look over there," he told her, pointing to a blank patch of sky. He had both arms around her waist, and she held him in place by holding his hands. A park shot in the sky and exploded. More sparks followed along with more explosions. It lit up the dull evening sky.

"That's how I felt the first time I kissed you," he whispered in her ear, then kissed her on the lips again.

"You really set the bar high for next year, Malfoy," Hermione said when they parted.

"Wait until next year," he reassured, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>"These came in for you today, Miss Granger," Agatha said, referring to a medium-sized bouquet of flowers. She and Draco had just flown in from Italy, but she had to come to check on her section.<p>

"Thanks Agatha," she replied, taking the bouquet. Hermione walked in her office and read the card.

_It's been so long. Can we meet today?_

She smiled to herself, thinking that it was Draco being his usual romantic self; instead she flipped the card and found Ron's name on it. She grabbed her wand and thought of a happy memory. The first that came up was of course, Venice.

* * *

><p>Draco had just grabbed himself a new cup of coffee when he saw her Patronus strolling around in the Atrium. He smirked to himself and approached it.<p>

"Looking for me?" he asked the silver otter. It stared at him blankly for a minute before gliding away. What the hell? He followed the Patronus discreetly.

It took him to several floors and corridors, finally ending up at the Auror office. Draco didn't go in, but he stayed closed enough to hear its message.

"_Sure, Ron. I'll see you at the Leaky Cauldron,"_ it said, and then it disappeared into thin air.

Draco thought about what he had just seen when he was back in his own office.

_Is Hermione cheating on me?_ Draco chucked the thought off someplace and slapped himself mentally for ever coming up with such a thing. Hermione wasn't like that. She was trustworthy. And loyal. And understanding. And beautiful . . . and smart . . . and sexy . . .

Or maybe that was just him being biased. It took him about five minutes of internal battling before Blaise walked in.

"Good, you're here," Draco gasped. "Quick, help me decide what to do. I saw Mione's Patronus here and I thought it was coming to me but it went to Weasel's office and it told him she'd meet him at the Leaky but they haven't talked in ages and it's just impossible and I don't know what to do!" He said all of this in one breath.

"First of all, _chill,_" Blaise advised. Draco let out several deep breaths. "Have you tried calling her?"

"I was going to . . . but what if she becomes all defensive and shit?" he groaned.

"Well, do you think she's that kind of girl? The one who'll get up on you because you ask her if she may or may not be cheating on you?"

"I am not asking her _that_," Draco said.

"Don't you think it's pretty close?" Blaise countered with a raised eyebrow. Draco was silent for a few moments. "I'll leave it up to you to decide." And we thought he walked out, his shoes clacking loudly against the marble.

Draco raked his hands through his hair irritably. Then he bumped his forehead on the table several times before letting out another loud groan.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, okay, you can do this.<em> Hermione gave herself a pep talk and took several deep breaths before entering the Leaky Cauldron. She looked around for a minute and found Ron situated at a booth on the right-hand side of the bar. She took another deep breath and approached him.

"Hello," she said timidly in a voice an octave higher than what she'd intended.

A huge grin broke out on Ron's face. "Hermione," he said blissfully, standing up and giving her a long embrace.

This is new, she said to herself. Last time they met, he wanted him out of his life. Hermione sort of knew where their meeting was heading to—the inevitable. She rolled her eyes and let go of him.

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other—"

"I know how you like being blunt, so please go straight to the point."

Ron was taken aback. "Well, it's been almost ages and the last time I saw you—"

"If I remember correctly, you wanted me out of your life because I was boring. Now, Ronald, please tell me what you're really going to tell because you're becoming the boring one. Besides, I have a pretty good idea what it is."

Ron gulped as he found himself dumbfounded yet again. "Well, Pansy and I broke up—" Hermione raised a brow "—and I was wondering . . . if maybe . . . we could try again."

Hermione scoffed, "You think it'll be that _easy_?" Hermione said. "Were you thinking that you could not talk to me after breaking up and come back anytime you please? What, were you expecting me to jump up and hug you and say yes? Really, Ron, that fact that you even tried makes you a complete and utter idiot."

"Hermione—"

"Okay, I'm going to make you understand. Let's say you caught a fish and then you let it slip. Do you think it'll let it catch you again?"

"This is different—"

"No it's not," Hermione scoffed. "Ron, I _loved _you. I didn't get jealous when you were with other girls. I didn't mind that you forgot our anniversary _twice_. I didn't care that you broke up with me because you thought I was boring. I _cried_ over you, Ron. I was so blind. I didn't even know how lucky I was that you showed me how much of an arse you really were. And now, you come running back to me because your fucking whore of an ex- girlfriend finally stopped playing games. Well guess what, Ron, the joke's on _you_."

"Who are you and what have you done to Hermione?" he asked disapprovingly.

"I _changed_. I became a better person," she replied. "I finally started loving myself. I finally stopped giving a rat's arse to anyone who doesn't appreciate me. I finally found someone who actually gives a shit about me."

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron pleaded.

"I'm telling you that I don't need you," Hermione replied simply. "You know what, Ron, you turned out to be the best thing I _never_ actually had. Turns out, I will also be the _best _thing you never had."

And we that she stood up and stormed away.

As soon as she was out of the building, she wiped the tears away angrily. The nerve! To think that he was supposed to be her best friend!

"It's because of that ferret," Ron suddenly snarled behind her, grabbing her arm fiercely. Hermione winced as his nails dug into her skin.

"Ron, let me go," she said through gritted teeth.

"Answer me," he growled. "Are you in love with the ferret?" With one quick movement, she shook off his grip and faced him with a taunting smile.

"Yes, Ron," she replied. "In case it hasn't get to you yet, the _ferret _and I are very much happy together, otherwise we won't be snogging in front of the media. And it's all thanks to you! Thank you for showing your true colors and leading me down the right path."

He stared at her angrily and then to Hermione's surprise, he crashed his lips on hers. He kissed her angrily and forcefully. He grabbed her shoulders in a death grip, forcing her to move closer to him. It took Hermione five minutes to pull him off. When she finally did, she slapped him with a loud smack.

"How—_dare_—you," she told him angrily. Ron was in no mood to answer. He grabbed her arm and swung on the spot, Disapparating them both.

She could have sworn she saw a flash of silver before she got sucked in a tube and reappeared into an unfamiliar place.


	12. Then Again, She is Hermione Granger

Okay, so first of all I would like to thank everyone for making The Best Thing I Never Had my officially most alerted story! OMG, I cannot believe this. And I cannot believe all the reviews! Thank you so so much!

In the previous chapter, I left you all wit ha cliffhanger. Well, I'm a reader as much as I am a writer and I know how it feels to wait for days and days and days. So I did my best to finish the next chapter for you guys! Sadly, we are nearing the end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>_ Then Again, She is Hermione Granger

* * *

><p><em>I know you want me back,<em>  
><em>It's time to face the facts<em>  
><em>That I'm the one that's got away<em>

* * *

><p>Draco froze on the spot for two minutes. He was barely able to control his anger. He'd just witnessed the Weasel shout at Hermione, hurt her, kiss her and kidnap her. When he heard Hermione's hand connect with Ron's face, he felt his own face tingle along with a surge of pride for his girlfriend.<p>

Panicking won't help now, he said to himself. Trying not to crush the phone, he called Harry. Probably the worst two seconds of his life was waiting for him to answer it.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he picked up.

"Ron kidnapped Hermione," he said through gritted teeth. "I need you to get in touch with the Department of Magical Transportation. Ask them for records of anyone who Apparated in the last three minutes."

"Sure thing," he replied. "I'll get in touch with a few Aurors as well."

"Thanks, I'll be over soon," Draco said. "I'll see you at the Apparition Office." He snapped his phone shut and stepped inside his Mercedes, driving to the employee entrance of the Ministry of Magic as fast as he could.

His shoes clicked feverishly as he strode through the marble floors of the Ministry. Everybody moved out of the way as they knew he was in a hurry, and no one dared cross Draco Malfoy especially when he's agitated. They did not want to suffer the consequences if they caused any delay.

"Finally, you're here," Harry said tonelessly as Draco walked into the room. " We found them. Ron's taken her to some rundown Muggle apartment.

"Got an Auror team assembled yet?" Draco asked.

"Yep. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Ron, you're being stupid."<p>

"No, _you_ are," Ron muttered, tightening the ropes that bound Hermione to a chair. He had a crazed look in his eyes that freaked Hermione out a little. She wasn't completely scared, however, because he forgot to take her wand. The uncomfortable stick pressing against her body still gave her hope. "How could you fall in love with that ferret? He's a Malfoy, and he used to call you a ... _you-know-what_!"

"Well, first of all Ron, _people change_," Hermione said with the air of teaching arithmetic to a 5-year-old. "And it's not my fault that you can't help but look at every girl like a trophy. Now, can you please let me go?"

"Not until you tell me that you love me," Ron challenged.

"Then I guess I'm staying here for a long, long, _long_ time," Hermione taunted. Ron slapped her again.

"Please, Hermione, snap out of it!" Ron pleaded. He sounded soft and sweet, but there was something in his eyes that threw it all off. Suddenly, the door, blasted open.

"No, Weasley," Draco spat menacingly. "_You_ snap out of it." Hermione just about swooned. If Draco had been wearing a knight's armor, she swears she could have died of a heart attack. Seeing him in just his cloak and office wear with a scowl on his face made her swoon all the same.

Ron went back into his crazed mode and shot a spell at Draco. With a flick of his wand, he shot back a countercurse. Hermione regained her composure and tried to wiggle out of the bonds.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron spat.

"Getting my girlfriend, what does it look like?" Draco replied, flicking his wand lazily to deflect another spell.

Hermione could feel her wand between the side of her body and her right arm. Her hands were tied behind her back, but several of her fingers were free. She considered not being able to cut her long fingernails today a blessing.

"You didn't even like her!" Ron reasoned.

"I could say the same about Parkinson!" Draco countered.

Little by little, she picked at the ropes, silently thanking the heavens that Ron forgot to check if the ropes were tight enough. In five minutes, the ropes fell off of her hands. She shoved away the ties on her body.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Ron shouted. The curse hit Draco and a huge wound opened on his body as he collapsed on the floor.

"_Stupefy!_" Hermione shouted before she could freeze. Ron fell onto the floor with a loud crash. Only now did she realize that Harry wasn't lying when he described how horrible the curse was. She wanted to run away as the blood spilled on her hands, but no, she had to save Draco.

With shaking hands, she cast a healing incantation on the wound. The wound stitched itself closed clumsily. It helped, but not much. Hermione hauled Draco to the door and realized with a jolt that he could not have come alone. She opened the door and called for help. Soon ,she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Harry!" she cried. She stood up, wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulders. He had with him several Aurors who carried Draco and Ron away. Harry supported Hermione out of the building.

"It'll be okay," Harry comforted as she cried. "It'll all be okay."

* * *

><p>He began hearing little things first. The swoosh of curtains. Doors closing somewhere. The clinking of glass. A purr or occasional meow. A steady and familiar breathing.<p>

Then he began to feel. His own heartbeat, which came to him as a surprise; he'd been hit by Sectumsempra twice, he couldn't be alive, could he? A bed, not as comfortable as the one he had in his apartment, but a bed nonetheless. Something soft and warm on his hands.

Next, the memories came back. He remembered going to the dingy apartment building. Blasting open a door. Dueling with a redheaded someone. Hermione struggling with ropes.

_Hermione._

Finally, he opened his eyes. Momentarily, he was blinded by the light. He blinked, once, twice, thrice. He was in St. Mungo's. A nice, big room. Everything was so clean and so white it almost blinded him. There was a couch off one corner. There was a big bush of brown hair next to him.

Gently, he lifted his hand and stroked it. Suddenly, Hermione lifted her head and looked at him in bewilderment.

"You're awake," she said with a smile. She looked like she was restraining.

"Hello," Draco replied, his voice thick with sleep. "Ugh. I sound horrible. How long have I been out?"

"A couple of days."

"Care to tell what happened?"

"Well, you and Ron had a wand fight and he struck you with Sectumsempra and I Stunned him and Harry and the Aurors came."

"What happened to him?"

"He's facing trial at the Magical Law Court. In the meantime, he's locked up in one of the Ministry dungeons. He can't do magic and he can't get out because the minute he does, he gets the kiss before he gets out."

"You shouldn't have saved me," Hermione said. "I could've gone out just fine, really. Ron was a really bad captor."

"I'm your _boyfriend_, I _like_ saving your butt every once in a while," Draco said. Hermione leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for trying," Hermione replied. Draco scooted over and inviting her to lie down beside him.

"You look tired," he explained. Hermione climbed in and lied next to him. Draco reached out both his arms to pull her closer and positioned her arms so they were around him. They held on to this position for several minutes.

"Draco?" Hermione asked tentatively. Draco grunted, keeping his eyes closed as he savored the moment. "I was thinking..."

Draco opened his eyes and looked at her, prompting her to continue.

"Today, I realized something," she said. "When you got hurt, I thought that I could lose you anytime ... and we should just take risks and live life and do everything ... together."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that..." Hermione looked at him and covered her face with her hands and groaned. "Oh my gosh, this is _so_ embarrassing!" she moaned. She grabbed and threw the covers over herself and muttered something incoherent.

"I don't understand, love," Draco said with a laugh. "Stop being silly and get out from under there!"

"I said," Hermione continued, pulling down the sheets to reveal her chocolate brown eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Draco was stunned. He knew this day would come. He knew it ever since he realized that he loved her. He knew that she wouldn't wait for him. That was Hermione, restless and impulsive, just the way he liked her. He had, of course, been prepared. He'd had the Malfoy ring in his pocket all the time.

"Ten years ago, I never would have believed anyone who would have told me that a girl would propose to me, let alone that said girl would be Hermione Granger," Draco said wistfully. "But then again, you _are_ Hermione Granger."

"Answer the question!" Hermione groaned. "Don't leave me hanging here Malfoy! I—!"

Draco's lips cut her off. It was soft and sweet, unlike any of their other kisses. There were fireworks, coupled oddly with wedding bells. It sent Hermione a clear message. _Yes._

"Does that answer your question?" Draco asked. Out of eagerness, Hermione hugged Draco tight, causing him to wince in pain.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Hermione replied immediately. Then she broke into a huge yawn.

"Sleep now, love," Draco said, pulling her closer again. Hermione smiled and inhaled his scent. Draco kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes as well.

"You're buying the ring, mind," Hermione muttered before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Let me know!<p>

Thanks for reading! Please review, alert and favorite! :)


	13. Epilogue 1: Perfect and Imperfect

Hello! yay! I'm back!

Sorry for the long wait. My computer sort of has a glitch now. It can open only once a day. Also, I haven't been able to encode due to schoolwork. But now, I have my own laptop! yay!

I decided to divide the Epilogue into two parts because when I reviewed and rechecked it it seemed too long for me. So without further ado!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Epilogue 1:<em>** Perfect and Imperfect

* * *

><p>In Hermione's opinion, the day was a tad bit too perfect. The sky was her favourite shade of blue. The sun was shining just right. There was not a single grey cloud in sight.<p>

She stood up and padded to the bathroom. She knew Ginny would be coming in any minute to spend the day with her. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and tried to calm herself down enough to prepare for breakfast. She looked at the clock—six hours left.

_Stop glancing at the clock, _she scolded herself. She then stepped outside to face the day. Ginny arrived in time with the toast popping out from the toaster.

"Hello, beautiful," Ginny said. "Ready for the day?"

Hermione paused for a minute to try and come up with a decent answer. "As ready as I'll ever be. Want some breakfast?"

Ginny sat down. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Ginny asked as Hermione shakily poured her a cup of coffee.

"Of course not," Hermione replied. "It's just that . . . most of what's going to happen today, I've never actually done before. It's not something you can pick up from practice. Or something you learn from a book."

"Honey, you're overreacting again," Ginny chided. "All the little imperfections that are going to happen today are nothing but a mere tap on the shoulder from reality, letting you know that you still live in its world. What matters is, by the end of the day, you'll have him by your side."

She committed Ginny's words to mind and sipped her coffee thoughtfully. "You're right," she muttered eventually.

* * *

><p>Draco, on the other hand, woke up with a pounding headache. His vision was hazy and he felt like the room was spinning. He tried to lift his body, but it was resisting, as if his bed had the strongest pull of gravity. He knew this feeling. He was drunk. The memories came back to him slowly and confirmed his theory. He'd sworn to himself several times that he would never attend a bachelor party (or any party at all, really) that was hosted by Blaise. Over the years he'd discovered that a party headed by Blaise is a party underlined with alcohol, tequila shots and nothing less than 150-proof. And yet, he always attended these parties. Oh well, old habits die hard.<p>

He summoned all of his will to stand up and go to the bathroom to wash up. After that, he had to summon more to get to the kitchen and brew himself some espresso. After three shots, he was finally sober enough to make himself breakfast.

His eyes slowly came into focus as he fed his previously growling stomach. He resisted lying down and took some Paracetamol for his head. After a few moments, is headache began to ebb away. When he was feeling better, he grabbed his phone.

"Good morning, sleep well?" he asked as soon as she picked up.

"Alright," she relied. "Better than you at least."

"How'd you know?"

"Well, Blaise might have let it slip that he was going to throw you a stag party. Seen any pretty girls?"

"Not as pretty as you," he replied, smirking to himself. He remembered the night, the drinking and the stripping, but none of the girls' faces.

"Ha-ha," Hermione replied. "You can stop flattering me now"

Draco chuckled. "Ready?"

"Sort of . . . but I'm still queasy about changing my last name."

"For heaven's sake, Hermione, it's a name not a puppy!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I got too used to my name," she scolded. Then she began talking to someone else and he heard the phone being handed over.

"Hello," came Ginny's voice which was dangerously low. "Can you two please stop talking now, the bride and I are kinda busy. Besides, you'll have her to yourself after the wedding."

"Last five seconds please?" Draco pleaded.

"Fine," Ginny huffed. He could almost see her rolling her eyes at him. "But when time's up I'm snapping to phone shut."

He heard the phone being handed over again and heard the end of her chuckle. "Bye. I love you."

"I love you too," she replied. "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>"Hermione, are you sure you wanna do this?" Ginny asked for probably the nth time since they arrived at the Ministry. The lifts were descending slowly, their companions becoming less and less.<p>

"_You have reached the final floor of the Ministry of Magic," _called the disembodied female voice. Hermione knew for a fact that it wasn't the last floor yet.

"Of course I'm sure," Hermione replied, reaching to touch the seemingly blank button on the control pad.

"_You have requested to enter the Ministry of Magic Secure Correctional Dungeons," _said the disembodied voice. _"Please state your name and purpose"_

"Hermione Jean Granger, Order of Merlin First Class, here for visitation to Ronald Bilius Weasley, detained for frustrated kidnapping and physical assault. No relation to the detainee."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, Order of Merlin First Class, here for visitation to Ronald Bilius Weasley, detained for frustrated kidnapping and physical assault. Sister of detainee."

The lift descended slowly and soon reached a darker floor. The grilles slid open noisily in front of them.

"_Welcome, visitors," _the disembodied voice said. _"Please be reminded that all magic are disabled on this floor."_

The two of them entered and were led by an Auror to the medium security cells.

Ron was waiting for them at the visitor's area, guarded heavily by three Aurors.

* * *

><p>Yeah, this is a tad shorter, but I still hope you liked it! I have no intentions in finishing this story later that 2011. I'm not that evil.<p>

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah and Happy Kwanzaa!

Love and Sugar Quills,

~mspolapotter


	14. Epilogue 2: Daddy's Last Words

You guys made me so bloody happy this Christmas. To know why, check this out: www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=J8cO4goduD0&feature=plcp&context=

And do insert the marks yourselves. you know how this website is with all those links.

Oh and it has expanded to three epilogues. Ha fucking ha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue 2:<strong>_ Daddy's Last Words

* * *

><p>Ron looked up at them and met their gaze. Hermione noticed that there was nothing in his eyes. No anger, no pity, no remorse. Just nothing. She thought this was better than seeing fear in his eyes.<p>

Over the past few years, Harry, being the Head Auror, worked with Minister Shacklebolt about a new type of prison, one that still kept its prisoner in maximum security without having the need of Dementors. Thus they came up with the Secure Correctional. Only those who committed crimes which didn't involve the Dark Arts, murder and such were detained here.

Hermione and Ginny slipped into the seats in front of him, both with hard looks on their faces.

"How are you, Ron?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"The same," Ron replied, his voice toneless. He held up an ivory card which Hermione recognized as their wedding invitation. "They gave me this. Is it true?"

"Yes," Hermione replied.

They were all silent for a while.

"If it is, then why are you still here?" Ron sneered. Confinement was doing him good. Hermione could see how much he was controlling himself and his anger. She could almost hear him battling with himself.

"I wanted to give you a chance," Hermione replied. "I already asked permission from the higher-ups. I want to give you a break from this monotonous life you have. I want you to have fun for at least a few hours. That's why I gave you an invitation."

"You thought I'd be happy seeing you get _married_?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Well, Ron won't . . . but I thought my best friend would," Hermione replied slowly. Ron looked at her warm brown eyes and for a while, Hermione saw softness from his own blue ones staring back at her. But as soon as he was aware of his emotions, Ron became cold and turned away again.

Ron scoffed. "Well, if you'd been marrying someone else I would have considered. Besides, you lost your best friend as soon as you let that slimy old git touch you."

Another long silence stretched between them. Hermione, wanting to distract herself and the tears that threatened to pour over, looked sideways at Ginny, who looked ready to murder her own flesh and blood. She had her fists balled on the table.

"I-I think we should go," Hermione finally said shakily. "Ginny, didn't you want to say something?"

She looked at her with the same glare and stood up, banging her hands palms down on the wooden table, causing everyone who was there (not much really) to jump and look at her in surprise. "Just so you know, everyone else was ready to forgive you if you'd shown up. Even Harry. _Even Draco himself_," Ginny said through gritted teeth. "Don't you even fucking _dare_ to show up now or I'll tell everyone that you're still the asshole who threatened Hermione." The first tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away angrily. Hermione knew that she hated crying. "You just lost yourself a sister."

And with that she walked away with Hermione in tow. Ron was left on the table, still emotionless, staring into space.

The visit took Hermione and Ginny most of the morning. Ginny had cooled down (or forced herself to) as soon as Hermione reminded her of the wedding. They had lunch at a Muggle restaurant where Ginny was able to eat her feelings.

_Three hours_. It was finally time to go to the hotel.

"Nervous?" Ginny asked in the car.

"If it were your wedding, wouldn't you be?" Hermione countered. Ginny shut up and continued driving.

When they arrived Ginny practically dragged her to the lifts and into her suite just to prevent her from checking on the garden, which Ginny insisted to be a surprise. Instead, she looked around the suite and imagined the things that she and her soon-to-be groom would be doing in it. She shuddered and felt her nervousness multiply by a hundred times.

Their earlier visit with Ron somehow proved to be successful. Walking on the Last Floor, she'd felt nothing but dread. Seeing Ron in his current state made her feel only a shed of pity. Hearing him refuse didn't make her want to plead to him. Yep, he definitely wasn't a loss.

All her family arriving in her suite made the event more real. Seeing Mrs Weasley, Luna, Tonks, Narcissa and her own mother made her feel like the bride she was supposed to feel—nervous and excited at the same time.

Her makeup and hair took all of an hour. _Two hours left_. They had a photo shoot, an exclusive for the Quibbler. _One hour_. It was time to get into her dress. Ginny, her mother and Narcissa ushered her into the closet, where she stripped of everything except her "underwear" (she'd stepped into the bathroom earlier to put on what Luna called her "early wedding present"). Ginny, her mum and Narcissa helped her ease into the sewn mess of lace and chiffon in less than five minutes. Ginny had forgotten her garter, so she had to dive under the many layers of fabric once more. Narcissa left for the garden to leave the silk dress that she was to use for the reception party at the bar and to check on her son.

When she walked out of the closet, all of the women gasped. Ginny, however, still wasn't convinced. She walked slowly in circles all around her, scrutinizing her every inch from every angle. Finally, she slapped her forehead and grabbed her bag.

"Harry and I found this," she said, revealing an old wooden box. "We were inspecting Bellatrix's old vault and found this just lying there. I'm guessing this isn't the first Gryffindor-Slytherin marriage in the history of the purest Purebloods. We asked the goblins and the Ministry to claim ownership for it." Ginny opened the case to reveal a beautiful tiara. "Consider it your something old."

The tiara was a simple band of braided gold, encrusted with tiny emeralds in a semicircle. In the middle was a diamond-cut ruby that was big enough to reflect Hermione's eye and turn it blood red. Hermione wouldn't allow herself to touch it. She looked upward and fanned her eyes.

"For someone who threatened to kill me if she saw a single bead of sweat on my face, you sure have some nerve to make me cry!" Hermione complained. Ginny just laughed and began fanning her own eyes as well as she pulled her into a hug. When both of them were finally sure that they were okay, Ginny continued assessing the bride.

The tiara was her something old, the dress her something new, her shoes were something borrowed and her veil something blue. She glanced at the clock. _No hours left_. Harry would be coming in anytime soon.

"Can I come in?" he called just in time with a knock on the door. Luna opened it and let him in with a light peck on the lips. As soon as he saw her through all the females in the room, he stopped walking and gasped. He was able to control the urge to pull her into a hug only by the threat of an angry Maid of Honour jumping him and hexing him into oblivion.

He stared at her in disbelief. This was his best friend? The one he saved from the troll? The one who always had her nose buried in books? The one who reprimanded him like a mother? The one who chased Horcruxes around with him? The one who's a walking search engine? Man, Draco is one lucky guy, he thought. He's getting his best friend and he better take care of her. He felt his tongue tying as he stared at her madly from head to toe.

"Um-uh-um-y-you look _beautiful_," Harry finally managed. "I'm not sure if I could give you away." She reached out her arms like a child asking him to hug her. He obliged with permission from the Maid of Honour. "I can't believe my best friend's getting married."

"Neither can I," Hermione replied. She could hear Ginny muttering another threat to Harry which he swayed off dismissively. Hermione smiled, seeing them bicker like he was her little sister. "How is her?"

"I'm not telling," he said slyly. "Best Man's word of honour." He raise three fingers in the air briefly as a salute then offered his arm. "You'll see soon. Time to go."

Hermione took a deep breath and took his arm. The two of them walked down the garden with the other women taking care of the train.

"Relax," Harry told her as soon as the bridesmaids and Ginny finished wishing her luck and left for the entourage. She peeked through the glass and recognized the faces among the crowd waiting for her, but she was dying to see him.

The music began playing and she recalled a memory with her father, who'd died a couple of years ago because of a disease.

They'd been in the hospital, and he was talking to her about her future.

"_Honey, I want to tell you something," her father had said as she finished telling him her career plans. "I know I won't be around long enough to see you get married—"_

"_Dad, don't say that—"_

"_Shh, honey, I'm trying to be realistic,"_ her father had chastised her. She, instead, gripped his hand tighter in hers. _"As I was saying, when you get married, look closely at your groom. If he's not crying, he's not genuine. If he is_, _then you can rest assured that he will love you for the rest of his life."_

"_Why do you say that?"_ Hermione had asked.

"_Only having someone that a man truly loves can make him cry unashamedly," _his father had replied. _"Your gramps told me that I should run away if I didn't cry when I see your mum in a wedding dress. Run away and break her heart sooner than later, he'd said. I want you to promise me to do the same. If you don't see him cry, run away. Run away as fast as you can, as far away as you can. I don't want to see my princess get hurt from heaven."_

Hermione smiled at the memory. She knew what he was saying was true. She'd always believed her father. Now, Ginny was reaching the end of the aisle. It was their turn soon. She felt dread build up in the pit of her stomach.

"_I love you Daddy,"_ she'd said.

"_I love you too, my princess,"_ he'd replied, asking her to come close to place a light kiss on her forehead.

Later that night, he'd died.

She made a promise to her father, but she didn't know what she'd do without Draco. The music reached its climax and there were slight noises as everybody stood up. She looked at Harry and they began to walk, step by slow step. She looked down on the rose-showered aisle. Slowly, she lifted her face to look at him.

* * *

><p>So there, I've left you with a dilemma! Hope you guys had a good Christmas! :))<p> 


	15. Epilogue 3: The Best Thing He Ever Had

As much as I would love to make you wait for a week, I would love to post this immediately.

This is it.

The final epilogue.

The final chapter.

If the link in the previous chapter wasn't working, you can go to my profile. oh wait I'll post it again here. Just remove all the spaces

http : / / y o u t u . b e / J 8 c O 4 g o d u D 0

* * *

><p>Thank you for the <strong>UNBELIEVABLE<strong> support for this story! To be honest this was one of those stories that didn't take much planning. I just wrote it and wrote it and wrote it. And I can't believe it stretched to 15 chapters! The original outline called for only 10! I am so grateful...oh, what's that? Oh I'm making you wait. Oh. Okay. Sorry I got carried away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue 3:<strong> _The Best Thing He Ever Had

* * *

><p>And then she cried.<p>

His face was also tear-streaked. And he was still crying. He loved her. He truly loved her. It was completely overwhelming. She felt herself snap and the tears began to flow as well. Unable to control herself, she covered her mouth with her hand to prevent her loud sob from escaping.

"Mione, you okay?" Harry whispered beside her.

"I feel terrific, Harry, honestly."

She couldn't believe this. She was getting married to the man who rescued her from a bar, nursed her back to proper health, agreed to get her revenge, made her enjoy Quidditch, saved her from the bar _again_, followed her halfway around the world to admit his true feelings which she didn't even know existed, took her places, admitted something to the public that could probably ruin his relationship with his family, saved her from her deranged ex-boyfriend (okay, tried) and finally agreed to marry her. She can't believe all the stuff that happened to her life was because she finally decided to let go of someone who didn't appreciate her at all.

Hermione couldn't wait to let go of Harry. She could have, if it wasn't for her Maid of Honour. Plus, Harry didn't seem to be in much of a hurry as well. She looked at him and he looked back teasingly. He shook hands with him and pulled him into a man-hug before symbolically placing her hand in Draco's and walking off to his seat.

"I love you," Draco whispered in her ear as he led her to the altar.

"I love you too," she replied.

The music died down and the Binder spoke.

"Dearly beloved family and friends," he began. "We are here today to celebrate the union of this man and this woman. To all those who object to their marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Draco was prepared to hex anyone who dared. He smirked when, after ten seconds, no one did.

In Draco's opinion, the whole thing was too long. He wanted to get to the vows already. He wanted the Binder to announce them as Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy. He wanted so many things at the moment. He wanted her most of all. He would have to wait, but then again, he knew that waiting with her by his side on the altar was worth it. Less than an hour left, Draco, he thought. Restrain yourself. He stared at her for a moment, his soon-to-be wife, and recalled a memory.

"_Why is she wearing a veil?"_ Draco had asked his grandfather when he was a child_. "Isn't Rodolphus going to kiss Auntie Bella? How can he with that veil in the way?"_

"_The veil is a symbol, Little Dragon,"_ his grandfather replied patiently._ "It implies that a man must always show respect for a woman. He may look at her, but he may not go beyond that unless she is his wife."_

Of course, Draco had forgotten that over the years. He'd had his fair share of "going beyond" as a teenager. Only now did he understand. Their relationship was at a steady pace. He didn't rush her, and she didn't want to be rushed. With her, he knew his boundaries. He knew how to control himself and when too far really was "too far." It was one of her effects on him.

His silent musings while staring at her seemed to have had an effect on time. He felt the cord and veil being wrapped around them, and soon it was time for the vows.

The two of them stood up and faced each other, while Teddy gave them the rings.

"Hermione Jean Granger," he began, caressing her left hand. Man, he loved saying her name. "I promise to love you in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer and until death do us part. With this ring, I thee wed." He slipped the ring in her finger over the engagement ring and felt a sense of success."

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy," she began. He loved hearing his name in her voice. "I promise to love you in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer and until death do us part. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Do you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy—"

"Fuck yes, I do." His control snapped.

"Very well," the Binder said with a smile. "And do you, Hermione Jean Granger—"

"Yes, yes I do," she replied, waving a hand dismissively. "Very much."

The Binder chuckled lightly. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Carefully, Draco lifted the veil covering her face. He knew full well what would happen if he touched her hair.

"I love you, Mrs Malfoy," he whispered, caressing her cheek.

"I love you too, Mr Malfoy," she replied. And then he leaned forward and pulled her into a sweet and gentle kiss, pretty much like that one he'd given her the second time he found her asleep and drunk.

The memory stirred inside Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>With a flick of his wand he unlocked the guest room and settled her down on the bed.<em>

"_We'll go back to the cures tomorrow, okay?" Draco said, wiping her forehead._

"_I want all of it to go away now," she mumbled, her eyes opening a bit. He's so cute when he's worried, she thought, managing a weak smile. His eyes were soft and his eyebrows scrunched together. Several wisps of blonde hair were grazing her forehead as he wiped the sweat. He was so close to her. "You know . . . there's this cure that I haven't tried yet."_

"_What is it?" he asked, bemused. "Maybe we can try it tomorrow."_

"_It's sort of a now thing . . . this . . ." she put her hand on his face and pulled him close until their lips met. The taste of champagne and chocolate, odd but sweet. _

_And then she fell asleep._

* * *

><p>"It's <em>you<em>," Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "You kissed me…before the ball…when I was drunk…the ball wasn't our first kiss."

"We're married and the first thing you worry about as my wife is that our first kiss wasn't the fake one," he replied with a slight chuckle. "Besides I couldn't help myself. You looked like an angel. So soft…so vulnerable…so sexy in that dress…"

"Don't you dare try to flatter me, Malfoy; I know my mouth's wide open when I sleep soundly."

"You were adorable nonetheless," Draco said with a shrug.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Binder announced, interrupting them. "May I present, Mr and Mrs Draco Abraxas Malfoy!"

The crowd broke into loud applause and cheering. The people at the back raced to the exit as the two of them, their parents and chosen witnesses signed the marriage contract.

When they walked out, they were showered by white rose petals, a symbol of eternal love. The people made their way to the rooftop for the reception while Ginny dragged Hermione away to get her changed into her reception dress.

The party went by in a blur. Ginny caught the bouquet and Blaise the garter. They had their first dance as a married couple. While they danced, Lucius Malfoy expressed his deepest apologies for the way he treated her and tanked her for the change that she brought to Draco. Mrs Granger thanked Draco for being there during one of Hermione's darkest hours. Harry got a last dance with his best friend. Blaise proposed to Ginny. She said yes. In the middle of it all, the newlyweds managed to escape the room filled with dancing (and partially drunk) people.

They raced to the elevators, Hermione having taken off her stilettos and holding them by the straps with one hand.

"Ready for the night, Mrs Malfoy?" Draco challenged.

"Love, come on, it isn't even our honeymoon yet," Hermione condescended, pressing the number corresponding to the first digit of their hotel suite.

"As if you can wait?" Draco scoffed.

Hermione looked at him and imagined things she'd never imagined before. "You know what," she said. "You're right." And by his platinum blond hair she pulled down his head to kiss him. A deep growl escaped Draco's as she kissed him deeper. With one strong arm, eh hoisted her up and lifted her into a bridal carry.

There was a familiar ding and the elevator doors opened. They broke their kiss and ran off through the corridors to find their room. When they finally found it, Draco took the keycard and placed it through the slot to unlock the door. The two of them entered and kissed again without even bothering to turn on the lights. Draco lifted her again and carried her through the bedroom. Gently, he laid her down and trailed kisses down her neck as she undid the buttons of his undershirt. Her captured her lips again as he removed his coat, bow tie and shirt. He then gently lifted Hermione's body upward and undid the zipper of her silk dress.

All else was forgotten as one by one their clothes landed on the floor.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up feeling warmth surrounding her. She wasn't used to this, but it was definitely a good way to wake up. Draco's hands were resting protectively around the small of her back as her head rested against his chest. Draco stirred and smiled down at her as he fluttered his eyes open.<p>

"Mrs Hermione Malfoy, you are officially the best thing that has ever happened to me," Draco muttered, his voice thick with sleep.

"You too," she replied. "I love you."

"I love you more," he countered.

"I love you most," she said with finality, reaching up to give him a peck on the lips. They snuggled together and fell back to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>That's it.<p>

It's done.

Oh. My. _Godric._

Once again I would like to thank** ALL OF YOU.** For the _69 reviews_. The_ 107 alerts_. The_ 67 favorites_. The _2 Communities_. The _18 000+ hits_. _**I LOVE ALL OF YOU. **_

This has been an awesome fic and an awesome year. Please do watch this vid, though: http : / / y o u t u . b e / J 8 c O 4 g o d u D 0

Watch out for my next DraMione! It's called,_** The Missing Link**_. For a sneak preview, you can go to my profile.

So that's it!

Again, thank you so so so so _**so**_ MUCH!

Love, love, love and Sugar Quills,

**~mspolapotter**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**edit (January 9 2011)**

I got my 100th review! THANK YOU TO "Me." I wish you had an account so I could thank you personally. You made me so happy!

anyhoo, I finally wrote the first 4 chapters of The Missing Link and I hope to post one of them soon. I undersetimated the story. it might become my longest story ever.

again, THANK YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>edit (December 30 2011)<strong>

OKAY I'M WRITING THE SEQUEL due to popular demand. Oh my God guys. Ninety-fucking-two reviews. Eight more please? PLEASE?

(yeah, i know i sound desperate)

* * *

><p>Hello guys :))<p>

I've read all your comments so far.

Thank you. I've had a really really rough day and I want to thank you for making me smile again.

Now I came back for a reason.

I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted a sequel.

This time it will be about their life together as a married couple, because I believe that there's no thing as happily ever after. All of us are faced with hardships and they don't end when you tie the knot.

So there! I'm planning this sequel to be based on The Back-up Plan, except of course they'd be married, and probably several of my favorite fics, which of course I will mention.

Only I won't be starting on this immediately, maybe when I finish writing (take note, writing, not publishing) The Missing Link.

That's it I guess! Thanks again for the support! I love you guys!

Love and Sugar Quills,

~mspolapotter


End file.
